


A Little Death

by cipherbme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Slow Burn, but like?? its about ghost?? its not a suprise, i suppose that also means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherbme/pseuds/cipherbme
Summary: Being dead gets b o r i n gYou want someone to talk to, to see you, to know your around.Not one of his house guest have been aware of Bill's existence….Until Dipper.....(A ghost AU where Dip is the first and only person to ever see Bill)





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout out to my irl friend PineTreeCipherCode who helped introduce me to fan fiction, puts up with all my bull and doesn't murder me when I tell them a fic idea in oct but refuse to write or post it until march (you da best) ;D  
> Anyway I've been avoiding writing this forever as I'm certain I'm going to mess it up somehow but here goes nothing

Bill’s biggest regret was dying. He recalled quiet vividly how exhausted he was before he died. That was part of the reason why he was so willing; he was excited to finally be put to rest. His death was painless, as soon as the trigger of the gun against his head was pulled he was done for, didn’t even feel it. Overall he was thankful death itself was quick and easy…..It was life after death that was continuing to drag on.

Bill likes to think he would have had a much better time burning in hell rather than this endless existence as a ghost. Perhaps it was his own personalised hell, a talkative soul like himself got rather frustrated with his words being mistaken as gusts of wind.

Any ghost ‘powers’ he had seemed limited, the whole flying and walking through walls thing gets old really quick. It was intensely challenging to interact with the world around him, a great amount of energy is needed to do simple things like to turn on a light. Over time he started to learn how to gather energy, gaining a better grasp of what he could and couldn’t do but it still wasn’t much.

He would best describe death as boring. He had no real reason to stick around and there wasn’t really much he could do. As annoying as they were, visitors were the best source of entertainment. Families moved in and out all the time. Well they moved in…Bill was the one who moved them out. Never right away through. He always tried to make it clear quiet early on he was around but often found himself ignored. He would take some time to spy on his guest, learn exactly what makes each person tick and plan the perfect way to scare them.

Scaring them away had its flaws, with people gone Bill was left without a tv or any news about the outside world, he read all the books in the house fairly quickly but none of them were really interesting enough to read again. The whole pride of achieving a good scare faded very quickly and he always found himself craving a new distraction.

Meditation had become a great pass time but also a great way to gather up energy and was the closest thing he got to sleep. It was one day during meditation in which he heard a car pull up front, he was ready to ignore it. Currently his house wasn’t really occupied which meant potential buyers came in and out all the time. Apparently having a ghost around is a strong reason not to buy a house, so he always tried to keep himself hidden during this process.

 There had been a lot of them lately but the people getting out of the car looked like they were alone. The first one to exit the car had long hair that bounced as she moved. She was radiating with energy, she probably wouldn’t even notice if Bill were to take any.

The second to get out the car didn’t look anywhere near as excited; he seemed more like a support. From up here he couldn’t fully make out their details but just that they were both here, they came alone and now out of the trunk they are gathering…. Boxes?

Bill smiles to himself, the wait was over. Soon enough he heard the door downstairs being pushed open and a series of thumps he could only assume were boxes being put down.

They worked in a relay, the boy at the car passing boxes out for the girl to carry inside. He did help with some heavy looking items and a bigger van of things pulled up within a few minutes of arrival.  He could feel all the energy filling up the house as movers came in and out. Everyone was shuffling around. Someone put music on, it wasn’t something Bill personally would listen to but silenced generally gets quiet annoying so he was thankful for it.

Everything had seemed to settle down by sunset. The music still played but quieter now, shuffling still occurred but the large truck had driven away. “Just me and my new friends” he sarcastically mutters to himself. Talking to himself had become frequent as no one could hear him anyway.

He found himself drawn in the direction of the energy girl’s room, that’s where all the music was coming from, seemed lively and a fun place to start.

* * *

Mabel was always enthusiastic about everything. Dipper didn’t fully understand it. Yet here they were lugging boxes into a new house and she was lifting each as if it were weightless. She skipped through the torn up house talking about how tall the walls were and the beauty of the wood work yet seeming to miss all the cobwebs and peeling paint.

Why had he agreed to live here? Better yet why did he agree to let Mabel look at houses and pick the one she wanted to buy? Apparently a friend of a friend’s aunt who was moving out told Mabel she would sell it to her for fairly cheap which led to the whole:

“Dipperhowdoyoufeelaboutmovingoutandlivingonourown!” conversation.To be fair he was quiet excited for them finally getting to live on their own….. he just thought they would have a home that looked…. Well normal. This one resembled that out of a very bad horror movie.

It was a project … an “adventure” Mabel said. “How boring would it be to move into a ready furnished apartment? Like come on Dipper it’s you and me were talking about!”

He was certain she was going to use this as an excuse to paint all the walls and buy dumb furniture that was band by their mother (such as owning blue chairs or chairs of any neon colour for that matter.) Dipper tried to respect that in this house he would probably have more creative freedom with then he will again with any other home as apparently no one cared very much about this place.

It had tall ceilings, big rooms and was surrounded by trees. As someone who loved the forest hearing that included in the description made him agree to go with it. Mabel was kind enough to give him the room with the en-suite. But her room did have a walk in closest, where the bathroom should and would have been. The house was also grand enough that Mabel got her own art and design space and Dipper got his own study and library space.

It was through unpacking his books he came across a box that wasn’t his own. Yes it was labelled ‘BOOKS’ a category they told the movers meant to place it in Dippers room. This box was actually full of glitter and _colouring books_. He sighed as he lifted the (surprisingly heavy) box in the direction of his sister’s room.

“God Mabel how on Earth could you have so many colouring books.” He muttered to himself getting closer and closer to the pop boy band sound he had gotten sick of after being her roommate for years.

“Mabel I’ve got one of you boxes!” he shouted kicking the door open with his foot before very quickly dropping the box to the floor with a loud bang that made her turn the music down. She swings her head around to look at him obiously a little annoyed by the drop which wasn’t his intention. Dipper had been massively thrown off by the sight that was her room.

Posters against most of the walls, glitter and stuffed toys everywhere and you know a man casually sat on a chair in the corner admiring it all.

“Dipper are you okay?” He barley turns his head to Mabel before an echoey voice laughs out,

“Yeah kid it looks like you’ve seen a ghost!”

He blinks at the laughing other a few times, a bit of relief rushing through him. That’s what it was….. a ghost.

“Mabel come on don’t you see him?” she tilts her head sideways “there’s a ghost in your room.”

The spirt stands up …. Or hovers up really “Woah wait y-y-you can see me?” it mutters and Dipper nods in its direction. “Your lying,” it snaps at him “how many fingers am I holding up?” but both his arms stay down.

“None, your hands are literally by your side.” The man’s eyes widen with amazement before he falls back into the chair staring at his hands muttering to himself.

“Dipper who are you talking to?” Mabel sounded a bit concerned.

“Oh come on how can you not see him he’s sat right there.” He points over at the chair but she sends him a confused glance.

“I think you’ll find…. That most people can’t seem me kid…..welcome to the crazy club.” The ghost says idly swinging his legs over the arm chair his foot occasionally going into the base of it.

He didn’t look like what Dipper _thought_ a ghost would look like. Number one he looked like an actual person, he had all his libs and was correctly proportioned, he was dressed in a fancy button down. They only thing really off about him was the bullet hole through his head that wasn’t covered up very well by his hair despite the bangs. He was also not a blue ,white or grey but instead there was a very soft almost gold like colour which radiating off of him.

There was no way anyone could miss him, he didn’t look normal and he wasn’t very subtle! He slowly turns to look at Mabel “You really can’t see him can you?” At first he thought she was just messing with him. If she could see him she probably would have already talked to him and this would have been some fun practical joke right? It appears the situation is the other way around and its Mabel who now feels this could be the practical joke.

She huffs and puts her hands on her hips confirming his thoughts “Dipper I really have no idea what you’re talking about and if this is a joke of some type you better quit it.”

He rushes to kneel in front of her “It’s not a joke there is a ghost sat on the arm chair of your room right now….” He turns to it “Can’t you move something or use your ghostly powers.”

“Ghostly powers” he repeats back with a smirk before he flicks his hand at the direction of some magazines that begun to flutter across the room.

Dipper and Mabel exchange looks “that was the wind.” She tried to say quickly and Dipper wanted to punch himself.

“Mabel.” He moans. He could overhear the others mumbling of “Wind, they always think it’s the fucking wind.”

They all sit in silence trying to sort out thoughts. Dipper overwhelmed by the strange and possible dangerous being in his sisters bedroom, Mabel trying to wrap her head around the idea of a _ghost_ and Bill puzzled by the kids ability to see him.

Mabel was first to give into the quiet. “Okay okay so you can see it and hear it and it can see and hear you.” Dipper nods “and its where??” Dipper points to the chair. Regardless of not being able to be seen Bill waves at Mabel. “W-what’s it look like?”

All eyes were on Dipper who was now trying to sort out words to use to describe his appearance. Bill sits forward in the chair placing their head in his hands and his elbows on his knees “Stunning, sexy, hottest man you’ve ever seen… all very valid adjectives here kid.”

Dipper ignores his comments turning back to Mabel “He looks like, a person I don’t know, thin tall , well dressed.” Not being able to describe him was frustrating. “Why can’t you see him?!”

She shrugs “Who knows but you can so you’re going to act as a translator until this is sorted…. What’s it name?”

“Bill,” The man grins “Bill Cipher.”

“Bill.” Dipper repeats. Mabel turns to the direction of the chair but was looking wayyy to far up.

“Well Bill I’m Mabel and that’s Dipper, how did Bill die Dip?”

“That’s a bit of a touchy subject don’t you think?” The ghost laughed shifting in his chair a little.

“Ask something else Mabel he doesn’t want to answer.”

“Uhhhh,” she moves her legs to sit cross legged rather than on her ankles….. “Okay how old is he?”

Dipper raises his eye brow and looks over at him. “When I died I was 18 if that’s what’s she’s asking.”

“18” Dipper repeats to which Mabel’s eyes light up.

“Oooo so he’s younger than us! Dipper and I are both 19 but soon to be 20 but I’m older by five minutes!”

_Of course she has to tell everyone that_. Bill snickers “Aha your twins I get it.”

Mabel continues to ask a bunch of nonsense questions but honestly Dipper was sure that’s how she made most friends anyway. They talked about favourite animals and seasons and yes Dipper was interested in the ghost but these weren’t the questions he wanted to ask, he wanted to know all of its properties powers and limits , not that they never learnt how to ride a bike.

“Kid you look tired” Bill stated ignoring whatever question Mabel had recently asked which Dipper wasn’t listing to anyway. “Why don’t we call it a day huh, its late and I’m not going anywhere…”

He did need a break, he didn’t like talking this much anyway.

“Mabel he has other ghost things to do and me and you have sleep to do, we can continue this another time alright.”

She huffs but agrees “Okay but tell him he’s not allowed to watch me sleep!”

  
“He can hear you.” Dipper chuckles but signals at Bill to follow him to ensure he didn’t stick around. “Night Mabel, love you.”

“Love you too bro.” she calls out as he leaves the room.

Bill did a few flips and twirls once they were in the new space that was Dipper’s room. Compared to Mabel he still had a lot of packing to do.

“Want me to put you to sleep kid?” the golden man asked and Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“You can do that?” He walks over to shuffle with sleeping clothes. For a moment he was going to ask Bill to leave or not look but figured if he couldn’t see him he wouldn’t know and that the spirt wouldn’t think twice about it.

He hesitates but laughs “Kindaaaa it’s more like draining you of some energy until you’re tired rather than putting you to sleep.”

Dipper slips his shirt of replacing it with a simple white tee. “I think I’m good thanks.”

They were quiet as Dipper brushed his teeth. He was aware the ghost was still sat on his bed. Where would he go after this? Do ghost even sleep?

He had a billion questions to ask but when he finally returned to the bed and had the courage to ask he blurted out “Why can I see you?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“You were going to ask why you can see me?” Dipper slid under the covers, despite being uncomfortable with the dead man sat at the foot of his bed he didn’t comment on it.

“No, I was going to ask why you can see _me_ … or how…” he looks down at his hands once again “no one else has ever seen me before.”

Well that wasn’t reassuring; that meant it was him who was crazy for being able to see the ghost not Mabel being crazy for not seeing him.

“Have you seen other ghost before?” he pressed and Dipper thought back on it. One or two was that not normal?

“Y- yeah…” now that he thinks about it Mabel was never around for those times.

The clap the other let out startled him “Well congratulations kid you have a gift.”

“I guess I do…” Dippers thoughts were elsewhere and the other could tell as he stood up from the bed.

“Look it’s probably a lot I know… you probably want time to think and stuff so I’m going to go… obviously I’ll be around I can’t… leave, leave….. its strange but refreshing to have someone to talk to so… thanks?”

Dipper forces a smile but really the comment had made him a little sad _. Why can’t he leave… how long has he been dead for? What has he been doing all this time?_ “Uh no problem and you better get used to it I have about a billion things I need to ask you and would… if I wasn’t too tired to.”

That must have been the right thing to say as his golden hue got a little brighter and his smile a little bigger. “I’ll look forward to it.” He starts to float upwards “Goodnight.” He mutters before he vanished into the celling.

Dipper knew he couldn’t hear him anymore but still mutters him a goodnight. Mabel was right, living in this house really was going to be an adventure.


	2. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I likely could have read this over a few more times but shhh its fine

Dipper was awake first which perhaps wasn’t the best. Although it was _their_ new house it still felt a bit as if he was a guest in _someone else’s_ home, therefore upon waking up he didn’t really know what to do with himself. The floorboards creaked as he walked across them. At _home_ home they had carpets, and at the shack he knew which places you need to avoid stepping if you want to be silent, here making the unexpected noises off putting.

The downstairs living space was way too big for the furniture they had. The upstairs hall looked down into the space which meant the room had ceilings two stories tall. It also meant someone could be stood up in the upstairs hall and shout over the railing to someone sat downstairs… or as Mabel pointed out _‘if you filled the downstairs space with balls we would have a ball pit you could access by jumping over the railing.’_ Dipper tried to correct her how with a twenty foot drop they would need a hell of a lot of balls or you would likely break your back from impact and it really wouldn’t be worth it. Mabel rolled her eyes and tried to get one of the movers to help persuade him that maybe with mats the landing would be okay before Mabel gave up with that idea and started going to ask about how much it would cost to install a slide.

The windows for it were suitably giant for the room creating a massive gateway for light. It cast shadows across the room and made all the dust particles visible which was strangely a beautiful sight.

He descended downstairs walking through the arch that led him to the kitchen. This room, had normal sized window so did have blinds. First thing he did was open each one, finding two of the blinds as only half functioning (getting jammed before pulled all the way up) and the rest as spreading more dust particles about.

Despite the added sun light the kitchen was still dark, perhaps it was down to the black tiles that lined the floor and the dark wood that made up the counters. Majority of the cupboards were empty. ( he had to look through them all until he found the ones Mabel had put the food in). As of currently it felt as if they had way too much cupboard space but he was certain they could clutter it up some day.

For breakfast he went with cereal, it was simple, it was safe. He positioned himself on one of the island seats and waited. Spoonful at a time he tried to organise his way through his mind. Mabel was still asleep, their ghost was god knows where, this house is still really empty and still fails to feel like a home.

He would have very much liked for one of the two to be around just so this experience in the new house felt a little more comfortable but alas he was alone. Better yet he had no real plans….. he supposed he should un pack , that’s a priority but other than that he could do anything. This also allowed him to do nothing. Unlike Mabel he hadn’t quiet settled on what he wanted to do with his life and decided to opt this year of school out whilst he tries to figure himself out. Which seems fair.

_What on earth does the ghost do all day…. I have no responsibilities for a few months and I’m already overwhelmed._

 “HEY BRO” Mabel cheers behind him making him jump a little and drop his spoon “I see you found the fruit loops.”She sang.

“Yea” he mutters though a full mouth “ You sleep well?”

She looked lively as ever, hair and make-up already done and an outfit that could be pjs but would also seem socially acceptable to go outside in. It was clear she had been up waiting for Dipper to make a start on breakfast before coming downstairs. “Yeah I guess so, weird waking up though.”

There was the comforting clutter sounds. Bowls and plates being moved around, fridges being open kind of sounds. All better than the wind and the trees leaves brushing against the old house.

“Heard from your ghost friend?” she asked sitting down beside him plopping a big spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

He shakes his head “Not today.”

“So he’s not here now?”

  
Dipper does a small reassessment of the room just to ensure the spirt wasn’t lurking somewhere. “No he’s not around.”

She nods and drops her voice “So… there really is a ghost?” Dipper nods and her eyes widen “Is he scary? If he’s scary and you couldn’t tell me last night tell me now.”

He almost laughed, the fact that Bill was a ghost who could watch their every move was scary. Somehow less scary now that Dipper knew he could see him spying. Yet in general the guy seemed pretty harmless .“No not really , he seems like he might be okay.”  


“Okay?”  


Dipper shrugs “Yeah like a cool ghost friend, how many people can say they have a ghost friend.” He gets up to start washing out his bowl “If I’m being honest with you Mabes he seemed kinda lonely…. I don’t think anyone’s ever talked to him…like ever.”

“Oh that poor soul” She sighs and Dipper tries not to snicker at the pun as he’s sure it wasn’t intended. “You’ll let me know when he’s around won’t you?”  


He props himself up on the counter so he’s facing her again. “Of course…. I do want to ask him my own set of questions on my own at some point though.”  


“Dipper you can’t turn him into a research project….promise me….”

He rolls his eyes “I wasn’t going to _document_ him I just had a few questions floating around my mind that I didn’t get to ask last night.”  
 

Mabel gives a not very convinced “Mmmm hmmm” which Dipper rolls his eyes to before telling her he needs to finish unpacking.

He didn’t get very far , unlike Mabel he didn’t find designing and decorating as a very fun task , he just wanted it done. After an hour of folding clothes and sorting them into drawers (determined for once in his life to have a sock drawer a shirt drawer and a pants drawer, rather than a miscellaneous clutter of everything.) he felt it’s time to use his bedrooms bathroom treating himself to a shower.

Mabel was using the tv when he ventured downstairs so he thought he would join her plus, get a small snack as he had skipped lunch. She had one of those never end showing playing. You know the ones. Ten seasons with about seven hundred episodes. One that never comes to a conclusion and although the original plot seem to have died out years ago they still have hooks to keep you watching. Dipper didn’t really care for it but he sat along to watch without argument.

“What’s this?” Said a voice behind the couch that threw him off a little. He looks to see Bill stood behind them eyes locked on the screen.

“Uhhh I don’t really know I think its _Teen Queen_ , this girls parents are murdered leaving her for the thrown  and there’s lots of shady shit going on in the palace…..”Mabel looks over at him a bit confused. “Oh sorry Bill’s here.”  


“Oh hi Bill.” She calls out her eyes wandering pretty much everywhere but at him.  


He glances back up at the other. “You wanna sit?” the ghost realises the empty seat in the middle of the couch. Rather than going over or coming around he simply walks forward thought the couch and then sits down. “He’s sat in-between us.” He announces to Mabel leaning forward a bit to see past Bill but then realised from her perspective Bill being in the way wasn’t a problem.

Mabel tries her best to fill Bill in, giving him background on the characters that appeared if their relations or backgrounds weren’t obvious. At one point she offered to start from the first episode so he got some background but Bill told Dipper he could catch on.

What should have been one episode ended up being five. They sat there all afternoon, Mabel ordering a pizza at some point so they wouldn’t have to cook anything. “Do ghost eat?” Mabel asked once the food had arrived. Bill laughed which was clearly a nope.

Dipper often had to hide his laugh during the show as Bill would often mutter jokes to him. It wasn’t the best show but it could certainly be worse. What Dipper hated most about it was how it was repetitive it was and after all these seasons they still didn’t realllly know who the murder is.

“I would love to live in a castle like that.” Dipper mumbled under his breath at some point, it wasn’t a comment for Mabel.

Bill hmms beside him , hesitant, “I guessss, its really big though, wouldn’t you get lost a lot?”

“Yeah but that’s the fun, exploring it.”

It was after episode five when Mabel had to call quits. “I would let you guys keep watching it but I’m too emotionally invested and I know Dipper could easily pull and all nighter.” She chuckles taking their plates away. She called a final goodnight as she disappeared to her room upstairs, Dipper stayed with Bill.

“Did you like the show?”

“I loved it” he says in a heartbeat “I eavesdrop and spy as a pass time, getting to watch in on a whole other places life was amazing, I guess your right about living there I’d never get bored if had died in a place like that.” He laughs.

“You get bored?” which was a bit obvious but Dipper just wanted to hear his reasoning for it. He already understood why personally _he_ would think so but wanted to hear the others opinion.

“I can’t even begin to describe to you how bored I get.”

Dipper shifts so he’s facing Bill a little more. “W- what do you even do all day, where did you go last night?”

“To the ghostly amusement park.” Bill says and Dipper raises an eyebrow “I’m kidding, I’m kidding I’m stuck here but ya know around…the attic tends to be my location of choice.” he looks away from Dipper “ I think  I’m clingy to it because I died up there but I spend a lot of time meditating…. It’s the closest thing I get to sleep and a great way to build up energy.”

Dipper forces a smile trying to keep the conversation somewhat light hearted.(although considering Bill’s existence revolves around death he understands how that may be hard to do) “ God I can’t mediate, I’ve tried a bunch but I always feel like I’m doing it wrong.”

Bill nods “Yeah it takes a while, but once you get used to it you don’t even think about it.”

The boy pauses thinking what other questions he should ask, he decides to stick with the basics. “So you don’t have to sleep , you don’t have to eat…..”

“I don’t use the bathroom and I don’t shower.”  


Dipper scrunched up his nose and laughs “Gross dude.” Yet honestly he wouldn’t mind not having to shower or sleep again, tasks like that always seemed to get in the way of more important things and Dipper found himself avoiding them as much as he could. “But you can fly through walls and stuff that must be cool right?”  


“Eh…” Bill shrugs “flying I will admit… fun…..but I can’t leave the house and actually fly though the clouds or anything cool and the wall thing is less impressive, like it would be supper handy all the time but it’s not, mainly because I never have to do stuff and never have anything urgent enough that I have to go through a wall to get too.”  


The first comment lingered in the back of his head, he mentioned it last night too “You can’t leave?” he’s voice came out softer then he intended, but he was worried, was the guy trapped here?

“Nope can’t pass the gates, there is sort of a bubble force felid around the building, or that’s what it feels like as I can’t fly up very high either.”

“Dude that sucks.” Dipper feels like he may be pushing it a little but keeps asking anyway “H-have you been here long?”

The gold man laughs “Kid I literally have no concept of time…it’s something humans made up but I wanna say more than ten years.”

Ten years stuck in the same place sounded a bit overwhelming and claustrophobic to Dipper…“but since you were human once don’t you get it.”

  
Bill props his elbow up to the back of the couch leaning on his hand facing Dipper “Oh yeah I understand it …. I just don’t feel it like I used to.” Dipper nods slowly not fully getting it, Bill seems to see that so continues to explain “like even if you don’t admit you feel time you still track it and are aware that its happening, your entire existence as a person is based around timing…. You just run your own clock when you’re a ghost.”  


Dipper gives a solid nod. That does make sense… sort of. If you’re dead you don’t have school at 8 or a doctor’s appointment at 5. You don’t really need to keep track of time so why would you?

“Enough about me” Bill grins “What about you hmm? Tell me about Dipper Pines?”

The kid scratches his head. “There’s not really much to tell…” _besides you were living once, you don’t have stupid questions to ask me about life._

That answer didn’t seem to satisfy the dead as he pressed on “Well I’ll ask what you asked me, what do you do in your free time?”

 _What do I do in my free time?_ Dipper thought as his mind went blank on activities, it took him a moment to think of one but it wasn’t one he thought was very exciting.“Well I uh read…”  


Bill gasps “Does that mean you brought new books!” Dipper nods and Bill tilts his head back hand on his chest “ugh that is the best part about new people.” He looks back at Dipper with a grin “new books.”

The boy smiles and they get engrossed in a conversation about their favourite stories. Bill admitting he didn’t read very much as a human but as a ghost it’s a really fun and easy thing to do. Bill had therefore in fact read lots of books, luckily it appeared they had only read a handful of the same books and could recommend stories from their shelves.

 It was mid conversation when Bill adjusted how he was sitting. Dipper gasping as the knee slid though his leg instead of bumping. Although it only lasted a second Dippers eyes strayed slightly fixated on the spot trying to process if he felt anything or if he was only aware of it because he saw it happen.

“Sorry.” Bill muttered glow dimming a little . _I wonder if he knows he does that?_

Dipper shook his head looking back at him, he didn’t mean to upset him. “No no I’m sorry I just, it surprised me….it’s pretty cool.” It looked like Bill was about to shrug it off again so Dipper pointed at him as he laughed “don’t you dare say ‘not really.’” Which made the other smile.

“I just think it’s funny… I would consider that as one of my most annoying features.” Elbow still prodded up by the couch he stretches out his fingers. Moving them about staring at his hand before tilting it so the palm is facing Dipper. Dippers eyes travelled between Bill’s and the hand. A small nod at the hand from the other as a subtle instruction to touch it.

Dipper was hesitant, practically holding his breath unsure what to expect. He found his fingers easily slipping though the others. Gaps would form where contact was made. There was no buzz, no texture, if anything it was just cold air. He thought maybe it would make him shiver, or at least tickle a little but it was nothing. Bill’s fingers stated to move almost like he was trying to touch him too. Each touch sliding past his skin unfelt. They sat there idly running their fingers through one another, as if doing it for any longer would cause their senses to pick up on it. It was such a mesmerising action. He admired Bill’s soft glow in the dark room, something was so calming about the gentle movements of their hands sliding through each other.

Even though Dipper didn’t want the beautiful moment to end he had to ask the question in his head.

His eyes wander to the sprits head who also seemed to be lost in thought. Dipper wonder if he knew how stunning he was, he was literally radiating. He seemed a little dressed up , where was he going when he died? There was no jacket or tie so it couldn’t be too formal. Dipper realised yesterday’s struggle to describe Bill was down to the fact that he didn’t really have a hair colour or an eye colour or the basics you tend to pick up on people, he was just gold, a soft stunning gold.

His glow was still rather dim, it seemed to fade in and out slowly at the moment. His head was hung low but the focus was locked on their almost intertwining hands. Does he half to comb his hair, can he see himself in mirrors, who on earth had him at gunpoint? Dipper wanted know everything…. He also wanted to toy his hands through the golden man’s hair, he wanted try and try until he felt something…. Deep down he knew he never would.

He takes a deep breath speaking in whispers “So we know I can’t feel you but do you feel anything?”

Bill’s eyes stayed on their hands shaking his head a little before letting out a soft no.

“I’m sorry.”  Dipper tells him.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should give you the heads up now that this fic isn't going to be very ... happy?....not like cry your eyes out sad but just not too jolly and kinda bittersweet??? (still lots of lil cute fun moments ofc) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	3. Reason

Dipper laid up in bed thinking for a long time that night. He was more than willing to stay up and talk but Bill insisted he get some sleep. _“There’s no point in messing up your sleeping pattern for someone without one.”_ Which was true, the ghost did promise they would have time for millions of conversations which made Dipper a little happier about the situation. He left the television on for him and despaired upstairs. Perhaps lingering a little too long overlooking him from the banister of the hall above.

He seemed so normal, ghost were always presented as either life treating or really underwhelming and impossible to interact with. It was through lying in bed for a while that he decided perhaps what made Bill so interesting was that they were about the same age. You always saw ghost who were old from centuries ago, not very often on you age from around a decade ago.

Bill was at about the same point of his life that Dipper was and what a strange point of life this is to be at. It already felt like he had been through so much but he also knew there was still even more ahead of him. Life isn’t the best experience overall but it certainly is an experience, one which was taken away from Bill at such a prime time of his life. Dipper couldn’t help but feel bad he didn’t get the chance to fully live it.

At some point in his thoughts his mind drifted off to a very dreamless sleep. He was awoken by a voice next to him. It wasn’t Mabel so he ignored it at first thinking it was in his head.

“Come on kid I can’t prod you or anything.” the voice said before there were a series of snaps inches from his ear. Dipper groaned but reluctantly opened his eyes to a smiling Bill by his bedside. “Well morning sleeping beauty sorry to wake you up.”

“If you’re sorry why’d you do it?” He muffles pulling his face under the blankets.

“Your sister asked me to, kinda shouted out to the void hoping I was listing, unfortunately for you I was.”

He lets out a big huff reaching for his phone on the bedside table sending Mabel a text that he’ll be down it a bit and is just going to shower first. It was in using his phone he realised she had every right to wake him up, they had agreed a long time ago being asleep after 11:30 was way too late.

“I told her am going to shower and will be down in a minute.” He only closes his eyes for a second before the snapping was back. “Billl-“  


The ghost shrugs “Sorry kid I know the drill you say five more minutes and it quickly become an hour, plus its Sunday, stores close early she said something about shopping.” The covers are pulled from his bed. Okay so Bills abilities weren’t completely useless. “I’ll make sure you go to sleep on time tonight.” he promised.

* * *

 The shower helped a lot, Dipper was always particularly grumpy to be woken up but water brought him back to his senses. Although he thought the ghost would have went to do whatever once he stepped into the shower, he found him spread across his made bed waiting for him when he got back. “Your humming was cute.” He says with a smug smile on his face Dipper opens his mouth but thinks of no valid comeback.

As annoying as this morning was turning out to be Dipper couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the other.

With his back to him he starts to find some clothes being sure to keep the towl up until he at least had some boxers on.

“I can feel you staring.” Dipper teases as he slips on some jeans. He turns to confirm his thoughts only to find the gold man’s head quickly turn to the side.

He was happy he unpacked all his clothes first, he wasn’t really in the mood to filter around with boxes. “Curious question,” Dipper said sorting through hangers “can you change your outfit or is the outfit you die in really your ghost outfit forever?”  


With a chuckle Bill confirms its your outfit forever.

All set and dressed Dipper holds open the bedroom door. “Shall we go down?”

Bill’s smile doubles “Race you.” He sings as he starts to sink though the bed.

Dipper gasps, quickly rushing out the door to run down the stairs. Bill was already through the floor by the time he left, he wasn’t too surprised when he found the golden man already sat at one of the bar stools. “Damn it.” Dipper teased shaking his head at the other.

“Good morning to you too.” Mabel sang, Dipper almost forgetting she was there.

“Sorry,” he chimed trying to find something to eat. “Bill and I raced,” Upon opening the cupboard he found that there wasn’t really anything to find. “he won , hence the damn it and where is all the food?”

 “We haven’t brought any yet Dipper that’s what I need you up for today.” She folded her arms it looked like she was about to add something but Dipper interrupted.

“We can go as soon as I finish this yeah?” She hesitates but nods. “Bill can’t leave so I’ll put the tv on for him again.” he sits down beside the ghost “will you be okay here?”

He gives a nod “Yeah, thanks kid.”

* * *

 

 Dipper was given the cart and the very glittery list and Mabel got to skip by his side plopping things into the cart. Although Dipper kept trying to tell her what they needed next it appeared the list was only a suggestion as she grabbed whatever she wanted.

Her steps returned to a normal pace “Dipper we can’t keep leaving the tv on for him you know….”

Which was completely out of nowhere “Why not?” he knew why and she knew he knew why by the look she was giving him. Although the house itself was cheap the power and water bills wouldn’t be. She was concerned about all the power it would use up in the long run. “Look Mabel he’s been dead for like ten years.” He rubs at his temples “I think he deserves a bit of a break.”

She still looked worried, “What did he say when he woke you up this morning?” he was glad she turned to pick out bread as it gave him a movement to sort out his words.

“H-he told me you said to wake me up, told me I was unlucky for hearing you talk out into the open for him and said stores close early Sunday so I need to get up to go shopping.” She turns back and nods. “What what did you say to him?”

Mabel shrugs “I just told him you were asleep for too long and we had to go to the store today and if he would wake you up.”

“but why?” Dipper stopped the cart and watched as his twin awkwardly bit her lip. “you still think this is a prank don’t you?”  


“no-“ she started but Dipper shook his head he could see past her lies.

“I wasn’t around to hear you talk and by him actually coming to wake me up means that he heard you and is real, which is what you were testing right?” he came out a little more aggrivessive then he meant too, it was just frustrating, why did she have such a problem with Bill?

“Yeah.” She whispers and Dipper starts to slowly move the cart again. “Sorry I didn’t mean to get you mad I’m just a little worried that’s all,” She gives a sad smile “we haven’t had the best history with supernatural creatures.”

Dipper returns the smile “I’m not _mad_ Mabel just – I promise he’s nice okay?”

Although she didn’t look fully convinced she nods. “Just don’t get obsessed or anything can you promise me that?”

“Obsessed?” he really wanted this conversation to be over.

“Yeah like never leaving the house because of him and remembering that you look a bit crazy sat in a room talking with someone no one else can see.” She laughs “Basically I’m asking you not to go crazy on me can you do that Dipper?”

It was strange seeing his twin worried but she certainly had every right to. Perhaps when put in perspective he always worries when she befriends supernatural beings, the difference is he likes to think he’s a little more grounded and carful then she is. “I won’t go crazy on you Mabel, promise.”

This seemed to be a satisfying answer as she returned to skipping down the isles again. “One more thing about Bill?” she called over, not as serious this time. “What’s he here for, are you going to help him?”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugs “Well he’s dead right, yet he’s still here, doesn’t that means he’s waiting for something?” Dipper blinks at her a few times. “I was just thinking maybe he needs our help.”  


Mabel doesn’t mention Bill again for the rest of the shop or ride home. She was right and dipper cant believe he didn’t think of it first. Bill said he was trapped in his house and he can’t be trapped forever can he? He decided on the car ride home he would ask……or that’s what he told himself.

When he plopped himself next to the ghost watching tv he couldn’t find himself able to ask, in fact it  took him a week to feel able to.

It was an interesting question, the more Dipper thought about it the more he didn’t want to ask.

Considering he appeared to be shot there was a large chance he wanted revenge or something. They may need to get the mystery twins back in action and kick some butt! It was likely whoever did it was still alive too.

 It might be something more simple and silly like finally winning a game of monopoly or getting a pet dog. Regardless Dipper realised that once they fix his problem the ghost would be gone gone. Dipper felt like he hadn’t really gotten a chance to know the guy. It’s not every day you meet a ghost!

Besides Dipper actually _liked_ having Bill around. The ghost would often chill out in the background of his room. Usually stretched out on the bed, if Dipper was in bed he would sit on the desk or spin in the chair. More often than not he would stare out the window, sometimes he would float around the room taking advantage of the wonderfully tall ceilings. He got use to his company.

“You can talk you know?” Dipper brought up once, it always seemed he was the one starting up conversation.

Bill shook his head from the bed “No no I don’t want to bother you, besides I think your forgetting this is what I use to do anyway.”

“Well you’re not bothering me feel free to say anything you want.” _In fact please do, I want to know way more about you but am scared my questions may come off as annoying or too nosey._ He didn’t say the second bit. “How do you even sit on that?” Dipper nodded at the bed “Don’t you fall through?”  


He adjust his position so his siting up a bit more “It can carry me, if I want it to, I have to use energy to move the blankets and pillows but for the most part the structure can keep me up unless I focus my attention on sliding though.”

Dipper nods at the information but his mind was starting to focus on how he should ask Mabel’s question. Shutting his laptop he slides the chair over to the bed. “Second question…..”  


“Shoot kid.” Bill laughs pointing at his head “get it _shoot_ ”

Dipper roll his eyes but smiles, _see this this he can’t do this if he’s gone._ “Uhh so Mabel had a question and I thought, well it got me thinking…. Basically uh do you need us to like help you?” Bill raised an eyebrow “ like ghost they stick around for a reason right, do you need our help or anything….to move on,” Dipper quickly scratches his head “assuming that’s  something you want to do I’m not trying to get rid of you, quite the opposite actually and –“

“No.” Bill said shortly and Dipper cocks his head to the side. “I told you I’m stuck here, not because of me , I think the house is cursed you see, I’ve had a lot of time to think through my life and figure out if there was anything I desperately was missing and alas there was nothing,  therefore I think it’s the house which is the problem not me.”  


Dipper was relieved yet confused…. Also feeling a little guilty about being relieved by the fact this soul was trapped on this piece of land forever.

“If you want to find a way to un-curse the house,” Bill adds “that would be great for me, but I don’t even know where you would even start.”

That would certainly keep him busy for a while. “Yeah I can try…plus I think it would be cool to find a way for you to communicate with Mabel, I can work on that too I’m not an amateur when it comes to magic things.”

The ghost glow seems to double “Kid that would be amazing and you would be the  best person I’ve  ever met.” Dipper smiled, flattering always got him flustered. That decided it, he was going to help Bill find a way out and move on. That and convince Mabel he’s real and that he’s not a bad guy, in fact show her that he’s a great guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for the long wait , I went to post it on sat but decided it really didnt fit and decided to re write it, which is good because it works a lot better this way(even if it is still rather choppy shhhhh)  
> Basically this chapter was needed for pacing and plot reasons and was a pain to write but i did it YAY  
> yeahhh see you soon thanks for reading <3


	4. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey hey I'm not ded (ahah get it dead bc ghost ah ) sorry its been so long ive been kinda out of it  
> anywayyyy this chapters kinda long and starts with a good old flash back so enjoy

It had taken Bill a surprisingly long time after becoming a ghost to venture into the outdoors. He spent a lot of time huddled up in the attic, he couldn’t quiet describe why but he felt really safe up there. The new family that had moved in were quickly starting to stress him out. This was when he realised his life as a ghost wasn’t going to be as glamorous as in movies and just how hard it was to haunt people.

It was at this point of giving up on trying to be noticed that he realised he should just leave. He doesn’t have to go far, in fact he was certain going far was something he wasn’t ready to do, but maybe a walk back down the way he came that day, pretend that it’s all okay and that he didn’t die in that house.

It was foggy and overcast as he stood on the porch looking out at the world. The trees rustled around and although he couldn’t feel it he was still aware that it was cold. He stood on the porch a long time, he knew it was dumb to be nervous but couldn’t talk himself into feeling calm.

Bill was still determined to walk everywhere, proven difficult when you can’t seem to get closer than three inches to the ground. He vividly recalls his clumsy walk through that garden, his hand brushed through trees and bushes he passed, taking as long as possible to get to the exit. When he was there he found himself staring back at the house. Slightly proud he made it this far.

Part of him still very desperately wanted to be back in is little window nook upstairs but the other part knew he couldn’t stay up there forever. He looks up at it walking backwards “Here goes nothing” he mutters before he’s stopped with a very surprising thud.

He turns around to see what he bumped into, the action had terrified him as the last month or so involved him flying through every and anything, there shouldn’t be anything in the way. Upon looking his suspicions grew as he found there was nothing there. The gates of the house were open and he could see down the street of the walk way.

Perhaps he imagined it…. Yet moving forward he finds himself blocked again. “What the?” his hand reaches up finding that there very much in fact is something there. It doesn’t hurt or make any sound and after lots of pushing doesn’t really seem to budge either.

He laughs to himself this time giving the wall a kick. Once again he found himself faced unable to pass though whatever it was. He floats up so he can reach above the fence, trying to get out a different way. Very quickly Bill finds that the house is surrounded and he feels the panic start to settle in. He follows the wall up finding it tilting inwards and over the house.

It felt like a bubble, there was a bubbled around the house.

This wasn’t possible. He couldn’t actually be be be stuck here …. Could he? He punched at the walls and flew himself into them. If anything he wanted it to hurt. He want to physically feel that he could not go through this yet was faced with the numb feeling he always had.

The mood had shifted so quickly from being  hopeful that _maybe_ this was the start of a new adventure, _maybe_ this wasn’t that bad, _why_ hadn’t he tried this sooner!!!! To wishing he never tried at all.

Somehow he felt that it would be better if he didn’t know he couldn’t leave. Now he would have to spend the rest of eternity knowing that he was stuck here. He wasn’t fully ready to go out but when he will be he’ll know he can’t go.

Bill shouted and punched the walls until he had no energy left and could barely lift his arms. He sunk down to the ground finding himself siting with his back against the part of the invisible structure that blocked the gate.

It was crushing. He never felt so small and useless. He was like a cadged animal yet even those get attention.

On top of this new found sadness it began to rain. Normally Bill liked the rain, so much so that his initial reaction was relief. It slowly came dribbling down washing the world around him. He stuck out his hand only to be faced with the reality of the situation once again.

The rain would slip right through him drop after drop ignored him. It was the rains inability to notice him which made him realise just how gone he was. He didn’t exist, he wasn’t apart of this world anymore and likely never would be. Before that he knew he was dead it just didn’t hit him until now just how bad it was going to be.

 For the first time since he died he let himself cry. He certainly wasn’t happy since he died but he was yet to sob his eyes out like he likely should have.

He felt each and every wet hot tear that fell down his face only causing him to cry harder. He pulled at his hair and although the pain that occurred from the motion was numb it was certainly there. It was hard to convince yourself to keep your breathing levelled, when you kept reminding yourself you don’t have to breathe anymore. He wanted to die, _really die_ , this didn’t count he wanted out, it hadn’t been that long and he already certain he would never be okay with this.

* * *

 

Tonight also called for showers. That with his recent conversation with Dipper had that stupid memory very percent I his mind. If he could have told him past self about Dipper maybe all this floating around would have felt like waiting a little less endless, a little more worth it. However at the end of the day it loomed on Bill that in no time Dipper will move out and move on with his life and he couldn’t stop that.

His offer was enough to keep Bill a little happier than usual. He might be able to float the world as he pleased and he would be sure to run into more people who could see ghost or better yet more ghost themselves.

Even if Dipper didn’t manage to break down whatever was keeping him here just the company and attention alone was nice. He would never be able to forget just how nice the boy was, He didn’t have to be nice yet he was. Even during life he never really had many or any friends this was all new territory for him. Dipper was easily the best thing that had happen to him.

Although the attic was his place of choice, when it rained he liked to stand by the banister above the living room outside the twins bedrooms. From here you had a perfect view of the giant church like windows. The rain, the trees and the wind having a dance outside, the room bellow occasionally illuminated with light before very thunder strike.

Bill found it beautiful, somewhat calming and perhaps what he liked about it the most was it felt normal. Most living people stay inside when they experience rain to avoid getting wet. It certainly wasn’t the same but for these moments he could pretend he wasn’t actually dead.

There was a creak of a door and a small voice called out “Oh its only you.”

Bill’s head turns around to see Dipper hesitantly popping his head out the door way. “I saw a glow and thought I was imagining things.”

The ghost turns around smirking at him “You are imaging things or have you forgotten I’m not real?”

Dipper started to move forward to join him but in order to prove his point Bill slips down under the floorboards. He hears the boy call out his name before he appears behind him whispering a soft boo.

The little jump the other did was cute before he turn around very startled to look at Bill. “jeez Bill you scared me.”

The ghost rolls his eyes “Not very well enough apparently I was trying to scare the life out of you but it looks like your still attacked to that flesh bag.” Dipper shakes his head as he holds back a laugh. It looked as if he was about to say something again when Bill interrupts him. “Now why are you still up hmm?” surely it was far too late, the human should be asleep.

 Dipper avoids eye contact as he idly informs “I couldn’t sleep.”  


“Couldn’t or didn’t try?”

  
Dipper grins a little “Couldn’t, the rains not bad but it’s the thunder that keeps me up.”

His eyes burn into Bill, there was nothing particularly threating about them but the act of looking at him not by or through him which finally hit Bill.  Being acknowledged and this close to another human was overwhelming. It made him feel tingly he didn’t enjoy it. Normally he kept his distance because he disliked the act of being walked through. Now Dipper was less than a foot away from his face and completely aware of him.

He pulls his gaze away from Dipper looking down into his hands fidgeting with them a little. Dipper always looks at him with such amazment, he didn’t think he was _that_ special for being dead, everybody dies.

“I can help with that ya know,” he looks up to a confused Dipper “The sleep thing I mean…. if you’re willing to donate your energy to the dead.” Dippers smile put him at ease as he shrugs with that dumb sparkle in his eyes like Bill had given him a cash prize.

“Yeah okay.”  


Considering how quick he was to get on board with that Bill pressed on “Are you sure, you don’t have to I just-“

“No no I’m a sucker for supernatural things I wanna know how it works.” Before there could be any further discussion Dipper was walking back to his room and Bill had felt obliged to follow.

Bill claps, a motion certainly not needed for him to turn the lights on but a motion to make it clear to Dipper that it was him who did it.

“Woah.” the kid mutters as the room illuminates looking over at Bill. The ghost began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze again choosing to spend his time looking at the room rather than the other. It was still a mess of boxes yet to add to the clutter his desk was flooded with papers.

“What’s all this?” Bill asks flying over to examine the sheets that were not there when he last saw him.  


“Oh it’s like theories an- holyshith-h-how-“ Bill looks back up at Dipper who’s gawking at him this time the focus on the papers in his hands “Your holding that?”

Bill shrugs trying to play it cool “Well considering I’m about to steal some of your energy it’s okay for me to use what I have saved up.” He wasn’t completely useless he just tried not to use energy if he didn’t need to. It took so much to do so little. Even now he was starting to struggle to keep the papers up.

He turns with his back to Dipper moving things around trying to read over notes as quickly as possible. Some had cute doddles and others had scribbles of handwriting the ghost couldn’t even comprehend.

Maybe he was looking longer then he interned time does tend to slip past him but before he knew it Dipper was by his side putting up his hand like you would to give a high five. Bill looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a good moment until it realised what he wanted.

With a sigh Bill shakes his head “Kid it doesn’t work like that.” He lets go of the papers and demonstrates just how intangible he was brushing his hand past Dipper’s. “But I can do this.” Before the kid could even process Bill grabbed his wrist pushed the arm from side to side quickly.

Dippers eyes widen as Bill dropped his grasp, he was really hoping Dipper wasn’t going to chicken out because at this point he really did need more energy. “H-how, I didn’t even feel yo-” the words get caught in his mouth and he bites his lip as he hugs his own arm. _It’s okay you can say it I didn’t even feel you I don’t mind._

“It’s weird but trust me I don’t get it either.” Is what Bill chooses to say instead before looking back down at his papers. One of the pages catches his eye “Oh are these theories on me being stuck here?”  


Stood beside him the boy starts to sort through papers too. “Y-yeah actually I think I’ve got one wanna hear?” Bill gives him a nod “Right so my great uncle used to do a lot of supernatural magic things  and he often would put up uh protection spells or force fields if you will…”

  
“Too keep bad stuff out?” Bill receives a hesitant nod.

“Well yEah ….they were usually more specific, for example after stealing a shit ton of pixie dust he came running from the forest and quickly put up a field to keep fairies out stickily fairies.”  


Dipper looks up to him and the other becomes hyper aware of how close to him he is again. Bill couldn’t place his finger on why it was bothering him so much, surly all he’s wanted for years was attention and now he’s getting it makes him uncomfortable???

“Well if someone was trying to keep ghost out its not working.” Bill jokes.

“No no no it is working.” Bill was about to question it but Dipper quickly pulls out a drawing of the house with a bubble around it to point out what he means. “See the field was always there and when you came in,” he drags his finger across the page “you were still human so could walk freely past it but then you died..”  


“And now I can’t pass though the field anymore.” Bill says letting it sink in. That made so much sense why hadn’t he thought about it like that before.

“Exactly,” Dipper chimes “see ghost, from my understanding, are stuck on a different layer of reality then the rest of us… some people like me can see both layers at the same time but again most can’t…. The field is on your layer though which is why I- uh humans can pass through it but ghost can't.”

Dipper was a genius, in all his ten years of floating around here he never broke it down like that. He just knew something was stopping him from leaving but never really found a decent reason why. It took him so much energy to interact with the world because he was pushing though from a different version of it. He always felt stupid needing significant amounts of energy to turn lights on.

“Now how do we take it down? How do I get out?”  


Dipper’s smile drops a little “Ah well you see that’s the problem I’m not quiet on to that, there are many different types and ways fields can be set up… plus it being out of my grasp of reality doesn’t help but if it was put up I’m sure it can be put down.” Nervously he looks over at Bill who was beaming.

“Still a great start” having the possibility that it was possible one day even if it’s far in the future was enough to happy Bill, he wasn’t quite sure if Dipper could comprehend just how happy the idea of leaving was for him. “Dipper you’re a genus thank you.”

The boy gets a little red and flustered “Oh you know I do- ha- I do uh try.”he hesitantly looks up at Bill.

“You still want to sleep.” He said quickly and Dipper seemed to be broken from his dazed moving his eyes away from Bill and towards the bed.

“Y-yeah how does it work?”

He was moving towards the bed, Bill followed but kept a bit of a distance. “Well I can either knock you out completely or just ya know take a little until you can’t keep your eyes open anymore, either way you regenerate energy…. I don’t.”

Dipper was now on the bed looking over at him. He drums on his knees “Uhhh second one please I guess.”

“Cool do- do you want me to do it now or did you want to get comfortable first.” He’d never actually had dialogued with people before he took their energy, never mind cared about them enough for it to matter if they fell sleep against the floor and woke up with a pain in their neck. If he takes it slowly though Dipper should still be able to consciously adjust himself.

“Good idea” the kid says taking a long moment to settle himself in the pillows, _adorable. “_ Ready.” He says eyes still fixed on Bill.

Bill smiles and sits down on the beds edge, the kid was probably expecting he needs to do some spell or movement but honestly he just needed to focus on stealing it. After a small moment of Bill by side with his eyes shut Dipper pipes up again “Wait are you doing it now?”  


A simple hum was let out as he continues to think about the energy. He wasn’t sure how much it would take to make the kid droopy maybe he needed to pick up the pace.

“Whoa okay I feel it now.” Dipper mumbles as Bill focused on taking larger amounts “that so weird wow.”

Bill can feel the extra energy running though him it was wonderfully refreshing. He lessens his focus opening his eyes to look down at the other. Yep Dipper was defiantly slipping eyes seem to be trying really hard to stay open but keep fluttering shut, maybe he should leave it be. He stops and just watches the other. “You good?” Bill checks in, worried perhaps he overdid it but he was still awake to some extend so it was fine.

Dipper hums “Yea can’t feel my hands though”

Leaning in so he’s whispering in his ear Bill adds “Nor can I” which made the child laugh. Humans were so funny without energy.

“NightBill.”

“Night” Bill sings back but he was certain the kid was already gone. Maybe he had taken too much he wanted to have him up a little longer. Ease him into it a bit slower. He was buzzing with his new found energy, he dims the lights until they flicker into darkness. He remains by his side looking down at the sleeping kid.  _Hmmm cute._ Which was true, he looked so snug cuddled up in the bed shifting to tighten his grasp on the blanket. He looked so peaceful too, the blanket moved up and down softly with each breath.

“Oh what I could give to be able to cuddle up in bed with you.” Bill said but abruptly stopped himself “too , I meant too.” Because he can’t sleep and he would love to sleep. Yet now the idea was in Bill’s head he couldn’t get it out. Sleep would be even better if he had someone to share it with.The idea of the contact shared through cuddling was an especially nice one for someone unable to feel for so long.The uncomfortable tingly feeling he had all night felt even stronger with his new energy and he wanted to up and die again as he started to realise _just_ what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))) ayyy were finally moving!! whos excited? im excited, next chpater is really fun just you wait ;D  
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Body

The sleep Bill put him under wasn’t particularly special. Dipper thought perhaps he would have a crazy dream or nightmare even. He thought maybe he would still feel drained or the complete  opposite and feel a lot more energetic then usual but alas….Dipper Pines woke up from a quick dreamless sleep that had him feeling adequate but nothing more.

Admittedly he had slept in really late as in it was already the afternoon. Not that you could tell as the rain was still pouring down covering the world with a dark grey that made you unable to identify the time of day.

Maybe that’s why Mabel didn’t try to wake him, it was a rainy do nothing day. So much of a nothing day Dipper didn’t even bother with a shower (yet if the option was his he would never shower). Making his was out his from the faint sound of boy band could be heard coming from his twins door. He gives three loud knocks waiting for a song pause before he pops his head in. “Hey.”

She was sat at the desk with all her art supplies out. “Hey bro, glad to see your up.” She beamed.

Scratching at his head he chuckles awkwardly “Thanks for letting me sleep, the storm kept me up.”

“I figured,” she looks briefly out the window “but you did sleep eventually right?”

Dipper gives her a big nod, she didn’t need to know about Bill’s sleep assistance. “W-what are you working on?”

Recently Dipper felt as if he spent more time with Bill then he did his own sister. Saying that however he had spent his whole life up until this point with Mabel. It was more than healthy for them to finally get some space. Their parents started preparing them for inevitable separation when they were 16 and gave them each a new room as a ‘birthday present.’ Maybe it wasn’t so healthy that Dipper was getting his dose of space by spending time with a _ghost_ and plotting ways the spirt can escape but it was better than nothing. Meanwhile  Mabel was busy with  weekly parities and prep for college in the fall.

That was one of the mains ups of this house. It was in such bad condition and so rumoured of being haunted that the price was cheap enough Dipper could live alone while she was at school. Not that Mabel was going too far, she would be back here most weekends. The worry about how he would cope in this house all alone was no longer a concern either way.

In fact if it wasn’t for Bill Dipper was sure he would be begging to leave. He was certain he found some mould in the downstairs bathroom, one of the stairs has completely broken and the railings were wobbly. Most of the windows were stuck closed and the lights seemed to flicker for reasons that weren’t ghost related. It was spacious sure but sometimes Dipper questioned just how safe the house was and if they should try and get some things checked if they were really to spend the next year here.

Mabel tilts her work in progress towards him “I’m making a collage, trying to make use of all these old magazines.” The work wasn’t done but it clearly wasn’t child’s work, it was incredibly detailed and that was just a fraction of it.

“Looks cool you gotta show me when it’s done.” He taps on the door frame “I think I’m going to make some brunch and binge Teen Queen or something…. How many episodes ahead did you get?”  


“I’m on season6 episode 12.”

“Jesus Mabel.” Dipper laughs out gaining a guilty smile from the other, he was still at the very start of six.

That was his plan for this rain lazy day, catch up on TV … there were a few other shows he had been meaning to watch too but he was sure he would get to them eventually. It was already late in the day but it started to worry Dipper even further when 8 pm rolled around and the ghost was a no show.

Bill seemed to really enjoy television…usually if it was on he would momentarily appear by your side asking questions about it left right and centre. Yet today he didn’t see him… not once.

It wasn’t like they spent every waking moment together but to some extent Dipper did like the company.

The next day was work combined with going out with Mabel. She wanted to get plants for the house as well as a few simple tools. Like always he left the TV on for Bill expecting to find him upon return but the couch was empty.

The night of day two was when he started to panic. Could he still see him? Did Dipper’s extra energy allow him to leave and now he’s never coming back? Or was he just hiding up in the attic?

Whichever way it was Dipper decided if the ghost was to not turn up again the next day Dipper would check out the attic no matter how much he was dreading it or how awkward the event may end up being. Luckily that wasn’t a plan he had to follow through with as the ghost was watching TV when he came down for breakfast day three.

“Did Mabel turn it on for you?” was the first thing he thought to say, they weren’t usually one for _good mornings_ and _how are yous_ considering Bill was always up all night.

“No, don’t you remember I stole your energy.” Bill shifts away a bit as Dipper sits down beside him, “Did you sleep well?”

He wasn’t sure why the subtle action of moving away made him uncomfortable but it did, consuming his thoughts for a solid moment before he could mutter out the real question. “I guess I did but where were you though?” the man raises his eyebrows so Dipper pressed on “you know the last three days?”

“Three?” Bill asked seeming baffled “I knew it was a while but I didn’t think it was three days.” A look back at Dipper reminded him of the original question “I just had a lot on my mind.”  


His glow flickered on the last bit. _What does flicker mean? Bright means happy, dim means not happy, flicker??? Lying??Nervous???what?_ “Care to share?” Dipper jokes although doesn’t actual expect Bill to want to.

Leaning his head on his arm Bill sighs “Oh you know,” he looks Dipper up and down “just you.” Dipper rolls his eyes and Bill chuckles along “I’m uh teasing no you,you told me a lot of things last night-“

“Three nights ago.”  


“Right, _three_ nights ago…it was a lot to think about time slipped away from me… again.”

Now Dipper was feeling a bit awkward for interrogating the soul… he thought he had lost him that’s all, barely even had a chance to really know him. He just wanted to make sure he was okay that’s all. He turns back to the TV “Time isn’t real anyway.” He mutters.

They quickly get lost into various shows, slowly moving away from the bad soap operas to more supernatural based shows. “Is it weird for you watching shows on other ghost?”

Bill gives a half-hearted  eh….“Really it just makes me feel like I should be doing more, I just never have the energy.”

“What kind of things have you done?” Dipper turns to give the ghost his full attention “like stereotypical ghost things….”

He chuckled twiddling with his  hands avoiding Dippers gaze. “Uh well I float around and watch people, always there…always watching…that’s pretty creepy. I knock things over during scary movies that’s funny. I possessed a lady once but it did not go very well…”  


Dipper sits up in his seat “Dude you can possess people?!”  


“What part of not very well don’t yo-“  


“Do you think if you had a vessel that you could leave the field because technically you’d be human right?” he says very _very_ quickly.

Once again it appears Dipper was two steps ahead of him and Bill was left with his mouth hung open trying to process…. “I mean… I guess but I refuse to possess an already dead body including my own and there is no way you’ll find anyone dumb enough to willingly let a ghost possess them.” Despite saying this dipper still head an ear to hear smile on his face.

“I don’t mind.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Dipper whined. “Come on I told you I like supernatural things like this.”

“Dipper you haven’t given this any thought do you understand how _dangerous_ this is, I don’t want to hurt you.”

He shakes his head “No, no that’s why it’s perfect see you don’t want to hurt me, how many other ghost possession situations is _that_ the case.” _This kid is going to be the end of me I swear_. “It’s your chance to see if you can make it outside…. And you can finally meet Mabel…we’ll make a day out of it!”

Standings up Bill sighs “There is no way we could keep it up for a whole day.” _I can’t believe I’m about to say this but_ “I’m not opposed to it just think about it for a bit… maybe try and get the greenlight from your sister or something.”  


“Alright yeah I’m sure she’ll be cool with it.” Dipper lied. He kept his promise and plotted around it for a week before getting the courage to explain everything to his twin.

“No way,” Mabel said stood in the middle of his bedroom “that’s a stupid _stupid_ plan Dipper.”  


“Seeeee.” Bill added floating up behind her. The boy grumbled from the bed.

  
Mabel rubs at her temple “I-I thought you promised you weren’t going to go crazy on me?”  


“Mabel I’m not crazy just … very committed.”

Bill sits beside him on the bed “I don’t know kid sounds pretty insane to me.”  


Ignoring the spirt Dipper continued to stand his ground “Look Mabel you told me to help him and I think, I think this might work to get him out.” She opened her mouth but Dipper kept going “AND  you’ll get to speak to him and see that he’s alright… it’s a win win it’s the best way!”

She huffs again “ _Dipper_ ….are you sure this is the best way or just the first way you have thought of because I don’t think you have given this enough tim-

He stood up starting to walk towards her “That’s what Bill said after ten seconds of having the idea and it’s been a week and I still think it’s the best idea.”

She gave him a stern look biting her lip. He knew _she knew_ this was a very ‘Dipper’ thing to do. He knew _she knew_ that it’s lucky he even told her. And he knew she knew Dipper wouldn’t trust just anyone and if it’s really what he wants to do…… Shaking her head she lets out a deep sigh. “Is it safe?”

  


“Yeah totally” Dipper says cursing his voice crack.

Bill tsks from across the room “Woooow yeah just like straight to her face.”

Mabel also caught and shouts his name in a warning tone.

Smiling he softly he walks over to give her a big hug. “Mabel supernatural things are my thing… I know what I’m doing….”

Reluctantly she returns the hug giving him a tight squeeze “Dipper please promise you’re not going crazy on me?”  


He rolls his eyes “I promise Mabel….”

“Then fine do what you want, I’ll help out just please be careful.” He nods which signalled to the release of the hug. With a concerned glance she left the room drawing the door shut leaving just him and Bill to sort out the rest of this possession plan.

 “You really played her didn’t you?” Bill had floated up his side. “and pretending I wasn’t in the room, ouch kid that really hurt.”

“Sorry,” he mutters looking up at the other already plotting his persuasion tactics “Now what do I have to do to convince you?”  


“Not much …” Bill flies a few slow circles around him before he preaches on the desk. “…I don’t think you understand how great this would be for me, human bodies can do a lot of cool shit I can’t do…..plus you’d be doing me a massive favour getting me out of this hell hole.”

 Dipper rolls his eyes “That’s what I want to do, see if we can get you out, and testing if you can like this is the first step so what’s holding you back?”

“Honestly you,” his glow flickers for a quick moment dimming to be softer then it was originally “I don’t want to hurt you Dipper.”

“See I know you don’t want to so you won-”

“No Dipper this is going to hurt you...if I try to or not.” He looked beyond worried “it’s going to make you beyond tired, it’s going to make you irritable and I can’t feel anything but I have a small hunch having two souls inside you at once isn’t a comfortable feeling.”

“That’s fine.” Dipper says quickly before he could add in anymore. It was already set in his mind this was happening. Once goals are set Dipper doesn’t like to break them. They were going to try this out so he can see if it can be used in a possible plan to get Bill out of this field. Otherwise he was certain he would feel guilty about leaving the ghost here for the rest of his life. Already he could easily imagine being old and still coming back time to time to see if he’s alright. He doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want Bill to continue being trapped.

“What kind of technical things do you know, like how much time we have? Or where you even go…or where I even go when you’re in charge of my body.”

 “Right,” Bill taps his fingers on his knees “I don’t think I can do it very long, I want to say three hours tops.”

  
“That’s like six TV shows or two movies, that’s pretty lo-“

  
“Shhh not finished, three hours tops mean three hours until I am _ripped_ out your body. However it could be one hour or twenty minutes or ten seconds …. We have to get your body to relax and try not to view me as a threat assuming it doesn’t just reject me in the first place.”  


“Okay relax so I don’t reject you got it.”  


Bill leans back on the desk running his hand though his hair making the bullet wound partially visible. “Then I guesss were kind of sharing, the last person seemed still conscious and able to move around.”  


“Oh so it’s not anything weird like I get the left half you get the right half or a body swap where I get to float around and you get to walk and talk.” Dipper joked.

Bill chuckles “No, no it’s not.” he gives Dipper a solid stare “if someone told me I was going to meet someone as crazy as you one day I wouldn’t believe them.”

Dipper moves onto the bed “Wellllll if someone told me I was going to befriend a ghost one day I wouldn’t partially believe them either.” Dipper drums on his knees “Alright you ready?”  


After a few confused blinks he stutters out “I-I-I wait… right now?”

With a shrug the boy says “I don’t see why not I’ve given this a week, what’s the point in wasting more time?”  


 

Bill surely did indeed feel guilty and  beyond selfish. This was going to be way more a benefit to him then it was to Dipper. He had only somewhat connived himself it’s okay to hang out with the kid again never mind share a body with him. His three days of thinking had him conclude that these unfortunate feelings of his are fine …. As long as he kept it in the back of his mind and never ever expected Dipper to like him back. Almost like people who like celebrities, yeah they are amazing but at the end of the day you know nothing will happen. That never stops you from liking them however.

The ghost lets out a huff but agrees. Dipper leans back against the wall trying to mentally prepare himself. Shutting his eyes and relaxing his shoulders he waits. Out of nowhere a shiver came, he opens his eyes to find the golden glow still very much by his side.

  
“I missed.”

_Missed_ Dipper mussed resting back again… _that’s a funny way to put it._

The shivers and mutters from Bill happened a few times. So many Dipper was starting to think this wasn’t going to work. This last shiver left him feeling really uneasy. He hadn’t realised at the time but perhaps the shivers were his body’s attempts to keep Bill away, shake him off…. This time he shivered and what ever it was trying to keep away was most certainly not gone.

Trying to stay calm and not toss Bill out again he tries to focus in on what he was felling. He felt quiet compressed in more ways than one, physically he felt tense. Mentally he felt heavy and overwhelmed. Then there was also this other pressure that ran though him that he had never felt before. He was almost scared to blink move or breath and was rather proud when he manged to open his eyes.

When he did so there was no golden glow in the area which meant it probably worked…right?

“B-B-Bill?” he managed to breath out waiting for something but he wasn’t quite sure what. There was a sharp shift in his stomach which made him feel like he was about to be sick.

He finds himself looking down at his hand carefully trying to calm his stomach when he realised _he_ wasn’t fidgeting with his hands… or wasn’t thinking to. Yet there they were right down in his lap opening and closing and wiggling about.

Yep that’s Bills thing alright. A forging smile forms on his face as the hands move to eye level. “This is weird.” Bill mutters out.

 Dipper lets out a shaky laugh after he sighs still very much not in control of his hands, glad it wasn’t just him, knowing something hadn’t gone terribly wrong was a good start. “Just a little.”

Bill does a few long blinks looking around the room, Dipper already decided that was going to be the weirdest part, not controlling where he can see. Not controlling himself was somewhat fine but  the sight thing made him feel really alien to his own body.

“It’s crazy how much colour you can see kid,” He was looking up and down the room now “It’s all so dull for me.”

Dipper lets the eyes trail across the room. They look at the window and the sunny shadow cast across the floor. They gaze over the book self and the messy desk. Look up at the high ceilings and down to the bed before looking back at his hands.

 “You gotta tell me if you’re ever not okay with this alright?” Bill was busy opening and closing hands again but Dipper manages to fit in a nod. “C-can you help me get up I think we should try to walk.”  


Dipper wasn’t one to panic over small spaces but right now he certainly felt a tad claustrophobic. He manged to swing his legs over the side of the bed and rebalance Bill every time he almost fell.

Wobbly walks finally make themselves to the dresser tightly gripping to the sides of it. “Well that could have been worse for someone who hasn’t walked in ten years.” It was strange having Bills voice come out his own and his laugh….Dipper could feel each vibration of the laugh as if it really were his own.  

“Are you sure you’re alright… I’m nervous you’re being quiet?”

Dipper stares at his reflection in the mirror. He looked completely normal; no one would be able to tell. “Yeah I’m good just a lot to get used to, little confusing.”

His hair flops as Bill nods. It was only moments after Bill was running his hands into Dipper’s hair pulling at random curls here and there. “I hope you understand I’m going to touch everything we see.” He chuckles now rushing his hand across the dressers wood. The mirror was next and Dipper could feel all of his bubbling excitement.

They squish at  Dipper’s face laughing along with each funny face made eventually returning to the hair. “Nope hairs my favour-woahhh.” His hand had lifted up his bangs to reveal his birthmark. Although Dipper wasn’t completely in control it didn’t stop his face from going red.

Saying this Bill really did seem whole hearty taken aback by the marking. “Dipper …that’s amazing….I love it.”

Taking back control a bit he rolls his eyes and moves the hand down “Well that makes once of us.” he doesn’t give Bill a chance to reply before he adds “We should probably get going since we don’t know how much this will last.”

Bill agrees and practices walking around Dipper’s bedroom a few times before he makes his way to the door which he rams right into. Bill clutches Dipper’s head “Owww forgot about doors”

The noises of pain were quickly muffled by Dippers laughter. “Of course you did.” He goes to turn the handle for the other. He could still feel just how apologetic he was about it. “Hey don’t worry there you hurt me once now it won’t happen again.” As they step out into the hall Dipper comes with a new realisation “I should probably take use down the stairs though.”

The ghost laughs “Yeah good idea” before he lets Dipper lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey since this chapter ended up being super long so ive put their little outing in Dipper's body in the next bit but ayyyy I told you it was gonna be funnnnn :D  
> Thanks for reading sorry updates have been random my metal health is a mess aha (dw im okay)


	6. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this chapter moves pretty fast but thats bc our poor beans are disorientated and focus more on smaller aspects of reality rather then the big picture???? idk you'll see lol have fun

Imagine being stuck inside a locker with someone else. The locker apparently has proven its self-capable of holding both of you but it’s by no means comfortable. Moving around is difficult but not impossible. And there is only a small little gap that looks into the outside world that you and other said person have to take turns shouting out of.

That’s how this sharing a body thing would be described by Dipper. You can’t see the other either as the locker is dark and dingy but you can feel each little movement, each breath on you neck, your closer than any two beings should ever have to be.

It was certain not a situation you wanted to be in frequently or for long periods of time.

Mabel was spread across the couch on her phone when they strolled in, from the look on Dipper’s face she knew right away.

“Dipper when I said yes I didn’t mean yes right nowwww.” She huffed standing up “Can Dipper even hear me?”

“Yes Mabes I can still hear you, I had to walk us down the stairs as Bills clumsy…Bill say hi.” There was a short pause before Bill brought himself forward. “Oh hey,” his eyes trail down to the image on her phone case “shooting star, nice to meet you I’m Bill.” He sticks his hand out which the girl ignores moving forward for a big hug.

She certainly wasn’t happy about this, in fact the whole idea made her a little sick, she let him do it because she knew she couldn’t stop him and she’d rather be in the know then to have it all occur behind her back. Therefore Mabel planned to be as supportive and helpful as possible so the boys can get everything they need and not have to do this again.

“Nice to finally meet you Bill you.” She gives him a bit of a tighter squeeze “better be nice to my brother or I’ll kill you again” and the body pushes back with a groan that seemed very Dipper like.

“Mabes don’t threaten him.”  


She shrugs still sounding jolly as always “I wasn’t I was just putting it out there.”

Dipper was good at lying…. Part of this time she thought this whole ghost thing was a lie. Yet Dipper certainly was not a good actor, not good enough to keep up two personalities. Not good enough to know he needs to smile talk and _hug_ differently. He likely didn’t even realise that different people hug in different ways.

“Alright so we have limited time really we just need to see if we can get him outside of the house…”  


Mabel jumps up and down “Ooo you should take him to the park it’s like a five minute drive.”  


That was turning the gears in Dipper head. “Like we could try, you said we have three hours right? Are you cool with that?”

  
 Bill took a long moment to respond  “We could but I do have a small favour to ask of you two….”he starts to twiddle with his hands again “you don’t happen to have any _food_ do you?”

Mabel seemed a bit confused by this remark so Dipper stepped in with a laugh “Mabes he hasn’t had food in like ten years,” Dipper tries to stop the hand fidgeting by rubbing his hand on his shoulder. “yeah we can grab a snack and then Mabel will drive us to the park.”

His twins face lights up “Sounds good for me.” she starts to tug them and Dipper takes this as a chance to step back and let Bill full waltz around. Mabel was there to keep him in line.

Dipper didn’t really understand what Bill meant by letting time slip by until now. Yet still felt it to some degree it just didn’t feel like it was affecting him. Everything was happening and he was aware of it all it just felt like it was all happening from very _very_ far away. Almost like watching a movie and relating to all the things happening but being in a separate reality from it.

Bill had sat himself up on the counter rubbing at the tile and kicking Dipper’s legs around explaining to his twin how little ghost use legs.

“What do you want?”

“Literally anything” He was touching Dipper’s hair again.

“Gummy bears?” she held up a bag he nods the head catching the bag the girl toss before she returns to running through cabinets.

“What about soda we have lots of that?”

“God yes please” he says pouring the colourful gummy shapes into his hand. They only stay there for a moment before he puts the whole handful in at once. “Ugh you guys ‘ave it so goof” he says full as Mabel passes him a soda can.  He doesn’t hesitate to down it in one go.

“Slow down I can’t have you getting Dipper sick.” If Bill wasn’t buzzed on adrenaline before he was now. _Sugar is so nice so nice wow._ “We can get you ice cream at the park if you want?”  


Bill needed a good moments with this eyes closed to focus in on just how wonderful this candy was before he could give a yes.

“I’ll go start up the car.”

She vanished letting them enjoy the gummy bears.  “You don’t ‘ave to complely sit back ya know?” Bill says and Dipper just shrugs. He knew exactly what the kid was doing…. To some degree. “If it’s because it hurts we can stop but if you’re just trying to be nice and let me have my fun then also stop because I don’t deserve that.”

To that Dipper rolled his eyes and Bill felt the boy start to smile. He could feel the other holding back a laugh creating a tingly sensation not too different to the one the spirt feels whilst he floats too close to Dipper.

“We should probably head outside too.” Bill says in passing being sure to take the bears with him.

Even if it ends here Bill was beyond happy. It was a super nice sunny day and he forgot how the sun can prickle at your skin and how it hurts when you look into it. The trees and the sky were such pretty shades. He knew could still see colour when he was dead but not the same way. In fact he hadn’t realised how much colour he was missing until now. Dipper saw things with so much more texture, so many more visible shades.

The air felt like it changed when they stepped outside, he could feel the difference of what he was breathing in. The birds were singing and leaves were rustling, he hadn’t realised his hearing was distant too. This hell of a place that he learnt to hate was becoming beautiful once again. The last time he admired the building seemed to be so long ago. He almost asked Dipper if they could just run around here but that would defeat the point of doing this. It was just a plus it meant he could talk to Mabel, they wanted to know if they could get Bill out.

As they stood outside the car Bill was starting to realise that this was a really bad idea.

“Hey I think I should take a step back so you don’t accidently get forced out your own body or something.”

Dipper opens the passenger door “Like I mean fine but neither of us are getting pushed out so…”  


“Ready to go?” Mabel cheered.

Dipper nodded for the both of them but he could feel all of Bill’s nerves creeping through them. He gips onto the above handle and mutters to Bill “It’s going to be fine.”

Although Bill said he’d stay back his anxiety was certainly bringing him forward. Dipper’s legs were bouncing in their seat and his heart was racing. As they got closer and closer to the gate his eyes started squinting close. He gave up on trying to help Bill cope as this will all be over and sorted in a second. Just a second …..just…..a…..second.

It was a bit of an electric shock. The rubbing your feet across the carpet in shock. Passed by in the blink of an eye but runs fully down your spine shock. For a brief moments Dipper though they had lost Bill. Mabel did too as she hit the brakes and turned to them.

“Do we need to go back?”

And then Bill laughed setting Dipper at ease. “No no he’s still with me.” Dipper spits out between laughs. “Right Bill?”  


 “Yeah yeah now let’s drive we don’t have much time.”  


The headache was still present but somewhat manageable. Mabel put on some happy pop tunes Dipper had rolled down the window and Bill was holding back from sticking his head out.

“I defiantly felt the field did you feel the field?” Dipper asked.

There was a nod “But hey we got past it right?” Bill and Mabel began to small talk, she was telling him about different artist who were popular whilst he stared wondrously out the window.

Everything about the town looked so different. He wasn’t sure why he expected time to stop moving just for him and for nothing to have changed but he did. The houses were painted different colours the trees were taller and more overgrown. Everyone was dressed differently and there wasn’t a face he recognised. They pulled up to a park that certainly wasn’t there before.

“This is new.” He announces as they climb out. There was a play area and a big felid. “I-is it dumb if we go on it?” He moves the gaze to the play area. It was still a little early in the day and therefore was not park peak time.

“Only if you race me!” Mabel teases barely giving him a second to process before she was dashing off to the play area.

“Hey no fair!” Dipper calls out “Bill run!” This is when Bill took charge again dashing full speed trying his hardest to catch up with Mabel.

He was slow at first but Dippers muscle memory seemed to kick in. The dirt was soft squishing under his feet with each step. A sensation Bill wanted to laugh at, wanted to pause to run his hands though the muddy ground.

Mabel first led them to a circular spinney thing which she stood on holding tight to the rails.

“You know how these work right?” either way she didn’t give him a chance to respond “You, you hold on and run so its spinning and once it goes fast enough you jump on- you got it?”

Still panting a little Bill nods _, human bodies get tired to quick._

He grabs the edge moving it in circles. Mabel giggling and instructing him to go faster and then screaming “NOW NOW JUMP ON NOW!”

The world went into a tumble, everything morphing together and getting lost between their laughs. All three of them. It was the most fun Bill had ever had. When it slowed down Mabel was the one to get off to spin it again. Bill gripped for dear life, the girl may be small but she was certainly strong.

After spinning they took a try on a sea saw but that was hard for Bill with his lack of leg coordination. Having to emphasis yet again that as a ghost you don’t really use your legs… ever.

Dipper suggested they use the swings which was an amazing idea. Bill let Dipper take charge of that one just enjoying the experiences and the view. He really wished this could all last just a few more hours.

Mabel got tired and admittedly Dipper’s body seemed to be getting pretty tired too. “I’m gonna get us some ice-cream why don’t you guys wait under the tree.” she points out one on top of the hill.

They probably looked crazy… Dipper talking to himself all the way up. Laughing randomly panting through, getting tired from what should be an easy walk uphill. They flop down in the grass under the shade.

“This was the best you know that?”

Dipper laughs watching as Bill looks at the trees through his fingers. “Yeah, yeah I do, glad you’re having fun…. Hey do you do that with your hands?”  


The arm drops back to its side as the attention focuses on playing with some grass. “What do you mean.”

“You know…. You look at them a lot… and fidget with them, even when you’re dead.”

“Oh….” Bill plucks some grass up letting it fall back down to the earth. “I don’t know…. I guess its me trying to grasp at whatever realty is in front of me….I use my hands to ground me when nothing feels real.” He opens and closes it right in front of Dipper’s face. “Plus I can feel me, the fidgeting is just a reminder that I can feel to some degree.”

Dipper didn’t really get it but he didn’t think he really needed to. It seemed to be a coping mechanism of some sort. His head was hurting too much to think about it in more detail then that.

Changing the subject Bill points up at the tree. “I like this kind of tree, I forgot how pretty trees can be.”

Dipper hums in agreement “Yeah its nice, think its oak? I like Gravity Falls because it has lots of forest and greenery - I think if I had to pick a favourite it would be pine trees.”  


“The Christmas trees?”  


With a laugh Dipper confirms “Yes the Christmas trees.”

Bill’s hand pats at his hair “I like those too, that will be your new nickname though kid…. _Pine Tree.”_  


Dipper rolls his eyes “As long as you don’t expect me to start calling you oak then that’s fine.”

Now the hand was drawing circles on Dippers check. The boy wasn’t quite sure what to say or do to this so he just shut his eyes. Feeling stupid for liking this as much as he did telling himself he let it continue as it distracted him from his growing head throb.

Mabel started cheering stuff out from the distance. Sitting up was a regrettable option as it sent the world spinning, nothing coming into focus again until the twin was right in front of his face. 

“Right I know there is two of you but I only got you one.” She laughs.

Reaching to take it took way more effort than it should. Before even getting a proper taste Dipper’s head throbs so hard the treat slips to the ground.

“Aha brain freeze?” Mabel jokes picking the ice-cream back up taking of bits of grass “five sec-“  


“Nope Mabel I think we have to –argh- go.” They clutched at Dipper’s head now through all the pain he couldn’t really tell who was doing what.

Mabel drops her ice-cream too in realisation of what was happening “I thought you said we had three hours?!”

Bill was the one to speak up this time “That was an estimate star let’s get him to the car.”  


The time between being sat under the tree and being sat in the car were non-existent to Dipper. It felt like he only blinked an eye. Everything kept going in and out of focus he picks up on Mabel starting to drive. There was no fun music this time or laughing while looking outside. Just frantic speedy driving. Dipper shut his eyes he felt a bit like he could explode the whole experience feeling even more claustrophobic then before.

He was so out of it he was barley aware of them going upstairs. He heard Bill telling Mabel he was going to pass out. He was aware his twin guided them over the broken step, he was aware she sat him down in bed and took his shoes off. He hard Bill say through Dipper “Don’t be surprised if he’s out for more than a day.”

“A day?” Dipper managed to whine out just as the pressure was relived. It felt like someone suddenly pushed him underwater. Body going to jelly as he passed out falling back onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a waste of icecream am I right?? XD  
> I PROMISE DIP IS OK DO NOT WORRY - HE GETS TO BE CUTE AND SLEEPY IN THE NEXT BIT IM EXCITED ASHBIFJKEB and thanks for reading means a lot <3


	7. Fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh this isn’t as fluffy as I wanted it to be but its still pretty cute so have fun  
> (also this is the most they are going to be able to ‘touch’ for a very long time so don’t get use to it lol)

Bill didn’t mean to but through the process of possessing Dipper he had manged to absorb pretty much _all_ of his energy. Meaning while Bill was buzzing around, Dipper was out cold.

He was still breathing, that was for sure, Bill frequently checked in on him. After playing around with ‘picking things up’ and ‘turning lights on and off’ he realised that he had wayyyyy more energy than he would ever need and as a consequence Dipper would probably stay asleep for a week or so.

Which wasn’t really fair….Dipper had given him possibly the best day of his existence! And in return Bill leaves him drooling into his pillow?

The ghost sat himself on the side of the bed brushing his fingers in the boy’s hair. The soft gentle texture of it was something Bill could no longer pick up on. With his extra energy however the strands did move around upon touch which was satisfying enough for Bill to watch.

Slowly Bill tried to transfer some energy back to him, he didn’t want to wake him up but he wanted to try and speed up the process of regenerating energy for him. Resting his hand on the kid would have worked just fine but it was certainly more fun this way.

When Dipper stared to become a bit more responsive, shifting in his sleep and letting out soft mew noises that made Bill want to melt, the ghost figured it was best he stops. If he gives him energy in small burst over the next 24 hours or so he should be up in a day or –

“Bill?” he mumbled out eyes half open. He froze not sure what to say and knowing he should probably move his hand away but not fully being able to will himself to do so. With a groan Dipper’s eyes shut again “am I dreaming?”

Bill chuckled “Does it feel like a dream?”

“Evething’s all fuzzy and your touchin’ me so it mus’ be”

After waiting to see if he was joking Bill retracts his hand “You… you can feel that.”  
  
Dipper wines “Just a lil” he opens his eyes took look at Bill “You don’t have to stop.”

Hesitant at first Bill puts his hand back, twiddling with his bangs Dipper letting out a small giggle in response.

 “I was only trying to give you your energy back kid.”

“Back?” Dippers face scrunches up.

“Yeah I accidently took it all and thought you might want it back…..”  


Dippers face relaxes “No, no you keep it…. I don’t need it really…..you said I regenerate it anyway.”

“Okay” Bill says skeptically making a mental note to feed it back to him secretly later. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Feeling? “He laughs again “I’m not sure what I feel….I do know I _can not_ feel my legs.” His voice cracking as he adds “Do I still have legs?”

 _‘He’s delirious’_ Bill thinks _‘look at his big goofy smile he has no idea what he’s talking about_.’

“Yes you do have legs.” Bill leans back to lift one. Dipper oooing once it’s in his sight. Bill rolls his eyes slowly placing it down. He can feel the others gaze on him as he stands to leave “You should really go back to sleep, I gave you energy back so you could heal not to wake you up.” Dipper needed more rest, he still wasn’t really in a functioning state.

A small wine escapes the child followed by a “Nooooo stayyy” he out looks down at the space left in the bed and back at the golden man with pleading eyes.

 _‘Silly tired boy.’_ Bill thinks yet doesn’t hesitate to join him in bed. Dipper attempts to mimic the laying on his side motion but fails to do so. “Here.” Bill grabs his hand trying to send another wave of energy. Direct contact stopped the energy getting lost in the surroundings. “Now try.”

This time Dipper is successful laying on his side facing Bill keeping grasp on his hand “You feel like jello” he laughs. Perhaps that was the perfect way to describe it, all the energy was making Bill almost tangible yet still not the most solid. If Dipper pressed to hard Bill would slip right through him again.

“You’re glowing a lot” he laughs out.

“Aren’t I always glowing?”

Dipper shakes his head “You glow more when you’re happy…. Do I make you happy?”

Rubbing his hand with his thumb Bill confesses “Yes you make me very happy.”

“I knew it” he says with a goofy smile. He shakes his head squishing himself into the pillow. Bill was feeling tingly again. He liked Dipper being giggly, holding hands didn’t feel like anything physically yet mentally it was driving him _wild._ Plus they were so close. It was dark but Bill’s glow was bouncing of the other making all his features clear.

They lay there for a while Bill carefully watching Dipper eyes shut with a smile. Over time it starts to drop and the ghost was certain he had fallen back to sleep until….

“H-hey Bill….” The gold man manages a hum still keeping a close eye on the other “D-d-does it hurt?” he says just under a whisper. “Does it hurt when you die?”

Bill didn’t want to lie and say no, because it did hurt. Although he couldn’t feel anything physically it hurt mentally in ways he didn’t think Dipper would fully get, especially in this state.

“Depends”  is the answer Bill settles with “if you burn or starve to death I figure it will still hurt while you’re alive and once you die you won’t feel the pain…but that doesn’t mean you won’t remember it.”

Dipper makes a soft o shape with his mouth that makes Bill chuckle. “My death was quick and easy.” Letting go of Dipper he makes his hand into the shape of a gun carefully placing it against the boy’s head. “It was just _bang_ and then dead…. Didn’t even feel it.”

One day he’d have to tell him the fully story about his death and all the bad things that happened after… not today though. Today they can just lay and pretend. Pretend that they aren’t so far away… even when laying side by side.

“I’m gonna miss you” Dipper sighs.

 “Miss me? Where am I going?” he teased but he knew….

“Where aren’t you going, I’m getting you out of here remember.” He blinks a few times “Do you think you’ll remember me?”

Bill sighs “Kid I don’t think I could forget if I tired.” He couldn’t help himself reaching up to play with his bangs again, Dipper shutting his eyes and smiling.

Part of him felt he should leave, leave the kid alone, they were too close and Bill was being too touchy. Yet Dipper probably wouldn’t remember any of this, plus who knows when he would have energy like this again. Regardless he doesn’t play with the hair for too long.

Dipper frowns but takes this as an opportunity to run his hand in Bill’s hair. “Can you feel that?” he whispers.

For a second he think he should lie, Dipper thought he was dreaming, it wasn’t really going to do any harm in the long run but “No.”

He huffs dropping his hand “that’s not fair.”  


“Life’s not fair” Bill teases.

“Yeah but your dead the rules of life don’t apply to you.”

Bill rolls his eyes with a smile, _this kid_. “You gonna go back to sleep? You need to rest.”

He groans giving out a no. He pokes at Bill’s check the ghost stiffening at the action. He relaxes a little when the movement changes to just tracing his face. “Hehe You’re flickering what’s that mean?

“I-I –I-” Dipper’s smile was growing bigger with each stammer but Bill didn’t have the heart to be mad at him. Gentle he grabs his hand and plus it down, he much preferred hand holding, he could see it. “Stop using my glow to break down my emotions.” the kid giggles again “Why are you so touchy? I’m not use to it that’s all.”

“I don’t know why are yooooou being so feely.”  Bill doesn’t hold back his laugh that time _that doesn’t even make sense_ “besides it’s my dream I can do what I want.”

A dream…. It stared to dawn on Bill maybe his feelings weren’t as single sided as he believed. He was letting himself go a bit because he didn’t think Dipper would remember this and Dipper was letting himself go a bit because if it’s his dream Bill won’t remember this.

Bill sighs reaching to draw different shapes on the others cheek.

“That tickles.” The boy giggles. The actions still meant nothing to Bill but he liked seeing they worked for Dipper.  His fingers accidently against the boys lips briefly causing them both to pause.

Slowly Dipper opens his mouth lightly pressing down until Bills finger slides past him and the ghost has to move the hand away.

“Blah you don’t taste like jello.”

With a snort Bill and checks the kid didn’t somehow actually destroy his finger. “What do I taste like then?”

“Cold.”

Bill nods “Good to know.” The golden man could see the gears turning in the others head. Bill had been pushing his luck too much and now they were certainly too close. Too close and too high on energy. He could feel Dippers breathing against his own lips and although he probably imagined the feeling he was very aware a hand holding his head in place.

As nosey a ghost who liked to snoop around….Bill usually knew too much. He knew about affairs being had and what people really thought of house guest food when they left the room. He knew the silly things people would do while home alone and about the cries muffled by pillows at night. He never really minded. Bill liked knowing everything. Bill never before cared that he was intruding.

This time it was different, this lack of energy letting him in on some of Dipper’s thoughts and feelings. Things about the ghost which he wouldn’t dare to whisper in normal life as Bill is bound to overhear it right? Now he was showing his feelings clear as day in such state and the ghost didn’t know what to do.

Part of him wanted to put his hand in the way or to sink though the bed. He knew he couldn’t handle this but also was aware how much he would regret it if he did run away. Instead he did what he did best…he watched.

He watched as the boy brought himself closer and closer, he watched how his nervous flicker was blinking across Dipper. He watched as he got so close there wasn’t any space between them, so close Bill shut is eyes. It not like he couldn’t see what was happening as the sleepy human started to kiss him.

This is when sparks should fly or at least where sparks should start. Start to trigger some form of feeling or some emotion that wasn’t dulled and distant. A sensation no matter how soft would have been of value. Yet Bill was left feeling idiotic as he couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t feel any of it.

All he did pick up on was the energy he decided he should draw out of Dipper. The boy falling back into the pillow retuning to the solid sleep he was in before….because Bill couldn’t stand to face him. To save him embarrassment he would play along with this whole event being a dream when Dipper did wake up. For now he needed some space and was certain the look on Dippers face would make it all worse. Be it a look of disappointment from also feeling nothing or another giddy smile the ghost just couldn’t do it.

As much as Bill adored Dipper he knew _this_ wasn’t fair. He knew it wasn’t right for the kid to waste his life away talking to the dead. Although he would cherish the small fraction of time they had together they had to make sure Bill actually gets out. This way Dipper could get closure and Bill can distract himself pretending he’s moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bill :(  
> RIGHT SO - I hate to say it but I gotta go on a mini hiatus for a while bc school and stuff- I dont know how long I'm not going to post for but I promise I'll be back BEFORE the end of May :D (things should be less hectic then yay)  
> but thank you so much for reading it means a lot <3


	8. Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (low key really nervous to post this bc I realised its been exactly a month aAaAaAa)
> 
> You seeeeeee I was plannnning on coming back on the 10th and then shit happened and I was at a v v bad mental health point with a million extended deadlines bc I finished 0 of my coursework on time : ))))))))))
> 
> BUT I handed the last of it in todayyyyy AND I had the written exam I was a lil worried about yesterday and it went well so …IM BACK (for now) yay!(?) shall we start?? …okay we’ll start cool cool enjoy

Dipper never thought he could feel so   _e m p t y._

The sun was slipping through the shades with the dust particles dancing away. He felt stiff and groggy, he needed to shower, he needed to brush his teeth , he needed to eat but he also needed…

“Water.” He sighs seeing someone had left a glass on the side table for him. Everything aches as he downs the glass. “Ugh I need to stretch too I guess.”

He looked around his room, mess still remaining, boxes still waiting to be unpacked. This is how he left it right? Why does something feel so off? Everything around him seemed so crisp and clear and new but with his brain at such a fuzzy state it also all seemed….unfamiliar. Sharing a body was cramped and cluttered and uncomfortable….but now he was what _should be_ back to normal, he couldn’t help but feel he was missing something…..

 He rubs at his head “Shower, shower first.”

It took him way longer than it should have to notice the water he stood in was cold. It was the lack of steam that gave it away. He was looking out for the visual the meet his brain. Eventually he was faced with the foggy mirror which he felt was a suitable representation.

Everything happened in screenshots, water, shower, water, mirror…..the in-between was cluttered. Even now all the details were lost to him. He felt he was only able to keep his attention on one think at a time. Since so far he’s mostly been thinking anything going on outside of his head seemed to slip out of existence.

  _Am I still dreaming?_ He taps his hands against the sink. _That’s me doing that right?_ He rubs against it taking in the smooth texture. All that matters in the moment is the texture. And when he taps all he notices is the sound.

The dreams he experienced all tended to replicate real life. Most took place around the house, in the shack or back home but most were here. Which was strange as Dipper still didn’t consider this place his home and definitely did not want to stay here long enough for it to ever feel like one.

His parents came to visit him in one, just like they would when he was sick as a child. There were some that were just him and Mabel playing cards or chess. Bill would be there too sometimes…..

His hand went up to his lip…. That one was both concurringly vivid but also concurringly unrealistic.

Rubbing at his face he got to the conclusion that he wasn’t ready to be up yet, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed and not exist for a little while longer. These plans were foiled by a certain sprit spinning on his desk chair when he came out.

“Oh look who it is!” The golden man sings a little too loud for comfort “How’s it feel to be a normal person again?”

Dipper snorts “Normal? I feel like a zombie.”

“Wellllll you were asleep for four maybe five days… so that would make sense.”

He does a double take “F-four?” _No wonder I’m starving._

Bill shrugs “Well considering times not my thing I’m kinda guessing….”

“Four days?” Dipper repeats stalking over to the bedside table where his phone laid. Upon looking he comes to the realisation he didn’t know what day they did the body thing and the number on the screen meant nothing to him.

 The ghost had flown over now taking the phone out of his hand “You should probably eat unless you actually want to be a zombie.”

Staring at the phone on the desk Dipper stutters out  “How how did you pick that up?”

He flies back to the chair “Wellllll you were out for that long because I may have accidently stole almost all your energy.” Something clicks in Dippers head. _That’s what he said in the – “_ I  felt kinda bad though do you want some back?”

In the dream Bill offered it and he said no…To offer it again would mean it really was a dream or Bill was very good at pretending “Uh no you can keep it I’m not tired just …. Fuzzy.”

“Fuzzy?” Bill hums.

“Yeah,” he turns to go downstairs “like I keep forgetting things and nothing feels quiet right.” Bill’s snicker stopped him from opening the door. “What?”

“Yeah you’re certainly out of it kid - you foorgot to get dressed.”

Dipper freezes in front of the door stopping to find in fact he still only had a towel on. "Ugh." he huffs how did he forget something as simple as that?

“Here…I’m going to let you put clothes on but you have to come down and get food straight after.”

Dipper didn’t get a chance to say okay as by the time he turned around the ghost had already vanished. 

* * *

 

 “I think you’ve broken me.” Dipper teases entering the kitchen. He pausing upon entering as he didn’t fully recall walking down the stairs….

“ _Me? You_ were the one who persuaded me to do this” Bill waves his hand about  “You’ll be back to normal in maybe a day or two.”

Dipper groaned at that but Bill was right, the guy did warn him and he didn’t listen. “Is this ‘day or two’ going to be like my sleep because that was a mess?” It had felt like he was asleep for a long time but certainly did not feel like a few days.

He goes to open the cereal cabinet only to have the door completely come off its hinge “Great.” Dipper says while Bill chuckles.

“You’re the ones who moved here not me.”

  
“You use to live here too- was it always this bad?"

Bill props himself up on the counter “Never said that.”  Dipper gets lost in the swinging leg motion rather than the comment. He remembered sitting in the back seat of his brain while Bill sung his legs away. Just thinking about it was making him feel distant and foggy again.

The ghost snapped a few times “Kid you gotta eat.”

He sighs Bill was right. He takes a big spoon full of cereal gaining Bill’s smile. “Ha your sisters going to be so pissed,” the ghost laughed changing the subject “she was waiting all week for you and I finally convinced her to leave the house.”

Dipper almost dropped the bowl “You talked to her?”

“Well not directly….ya see Pine Tree I was high on all your energy which means I could do things….things such as hold a pen.” He taps on a note pad beside him on the counter “I know it’s shocking but I _can_ read and write kid.” Strolling over to take a look Bill adds “There isn’t much point in reading it, it’s only my half of the conversation because you know….I can hear her.”

 He looks through it all anyway- Bill’s writing was interesting. The early entries done in marker had random changes in pressure. At one point he asked for a pencil which seemed to work better. It was light on the paper but still legible. Considering it had been so long since he would have had to write Dipper was impressed by the lack of mistakes as well as how legible it was.

Bill snaps by his ear “Less reading more eating.”

* * *

After two days he started to feel a little less foggy. He felt a lot more connected to reality when with Mabel as opposed to Bill which wasn’t too shocking. It was nice to catch up with his twin.

Despite his plan from the previous week to venture into the attic to go talk to Bill, Dipper discovered  the attic was locked. Luckily unlike the last time he had any intention of going up there the situation wasn’t urgent, it was just out of curiosity.

Bill must have picked up on being around him made the fogginess worse so kept his distance…. Regardless Dipper still _wanted_ to see him. Besides he felt a lot better now! He almost never got dizzy when he stood anymore!

“Did you know the attics locked?” he mentioned in passing through a commercial break one day.

Dipper half expected him to ask why he was trying to get up there but the ghost just snorts and says “I don’t want people going up there that’s why.”

  
“ _You_ locked it?” Dipper leans forward on the couch a little. The other just hums, not really the answer the boy wanted “C-can I go up?”

Bill looks over at him to check if he was serious before shrugging “Sure kid if you really want to.” Dipper jumps out his seat immediately, bad choice as he struggled to keep his balance once up.

“Woah woah wait like right now?” the ghost blinks at him a few times.

“Why not?”

Which is what led to a Dipper trying to hide his excitement while Bill goes to unlock the door.

“Isn’t it dumb that it locks from the inside?”

Bill pops his head and shoulders through the door “Not really… wouldn’t it be more dumb if you could lock people in here?”

He vanishes back through the wood swinging the door open. It reveals a thin passage way of stairs. He mumbles something about not having used them in years but waves the kid to follow him up.

The attic was strangely smaller then he imagined.There wasn’t too much in it. The walls leaned inwards and weren’t very tall. Or at least compared to the massive ceilings throughout the rest of the house it was nothing.

There were a few boxes scattered around, a large mirror, two mis-match chairs and an old dresser as well as a small little window seat which Bill had already sat down on.

“Well welcome to the dingy dump I died in, this is where I like to sit.” he pats at the space besides him. Dipper hesitates but eventually joins him.

 “What do you even do up here?”

“Meditate, day dream, evaluate my entire life…. which was pretty short so after that I evaluate my general existence too.”  He was fiddling with his hands “I lock it because people putting stuff up here fucks with me, I don’t know why, the rest of the house I don’t mind I just don’t like the idea of this place getting too crowded.”

Leaning back against the glass Dipper nods “Oh I get it when I still shared a room with Mabel I would often get overwhelmed by all her junk.” Bill’s glow got a little brighter at that. “Are you still full up on my energy?”

 “Losing it really.” The golden man shrugs

“What do you want to do about this great escape plan…I’m still not ready to let you” he gestures at himself “do that again for a while…. During was fine just this aftermath is horrible.” he rubs at his head.

“I mean I hate this house but you make it manageable.” Dipper’s gaze moves up meeting Bill’s eyes which avert immediately “I mean because you can see me and all….what I’m saying is I don’t mind hanging around until you have to leave kid…..Just as long as you help me out before you go that’s good enough for me.”

“Alright,” Dipper pauses “My main concern is that we let you out and you turn to dust or something.”

He snorts “Rather that than be stuck here for another decade.”

“Billll” Dipper moans the ghost putting his arms up in the air in defence.

“Do you blame me? Did you hear how fun my daily plans sound without you around? That’s it! That’s all I do! Who knows the next time someone’s going to be able to see me again!”

As  much as he hates the idea of Bill not existing at all it would be selfish to force him to stay stuck in this place.

He nods an okay “I promise… to get you out before I leave.”

“Thank you.”  Bill sounded smaller than usual, he was loud and confident for the most part just like the rest of him his voice seemed to so clearly stand out to Dipper this softer tone seemed so much more …. Human.

They sat in silence for a while. Dipper trying to take in the space whilst Bill stared out at the world. Although the ghost didn’t directly want to tell him how he died for whatever reason. Dipper had a story in mind….. He was hiding, in the attic , why else would someone be in the attic? Someone was chasing him or on the run he was clearly in danger! Who know how long he was up here before the bad guys found him and _BANG_ shot him dead!

Why Bill was being chased and by who were still details Dipper was yet to figure out but it was a start.

“Is, is it not weird being up here? Wouldn’t it make more sense to hate this placed?”

Bill stretches out in the spaces Dipper wasn’t filling “Oh on the contrary Pine Tree I do hate it up here….but it’s comforting for reasons I can’t put my finger on.”

Dipper nods….being up here was already pushing his luck but his tired was preventing his general thought filter from stopping the sentence come out his mouth “I’m not asking you to tell me, but I was wondering why you can’t or don’t want?” in a smaller voice he added “tell me about how you died I mean”

Bill laughs “Honestly kid it was stupid and embarrassing…”

“Oh” Dipper mummers and Bill nods.

“What they don’t tell you is just how easy it is to die...its so so easy to just let it happen, I walked right into death and I regret it kid.”

“I-isnt what everyone says through?”  Trying to bring some light to the conversation “No matter what you do in life there’s always one thing you look back on and regret?” he outstretches his hand for the other letting his fingers dangle down. Perhaps not the most comforting gesture but its not like he could hug him.

“I guess.” Bill sighed accepting the hand and playfully letting his fingers slip past . “Pine tree I’m worried about you….”

“Me why? I’m feeling better already.” Bill lets out a sad smile and shakes his head.

“I enjoy your company and all you’re trying to do but I don’t want you to look back at your life and feel you wasted it away talking the dead….you need to get out more,” he chuckles “live a little.”

Dipper laughs along but inside was rather puzzled. He didn’t see this as a waste, he saw this as more of a once in a life time experience to be able to talk to the dead before he had to face death itself.

“Mabel and I were talking about that actually, there is a carnival in town we want to go see next week, I’ll mention making more plans to go out more or see family more than if it will take some weight off your shoulders.” Bill’s glow was nervously fading in-between brightness. Dipper smiles adding  “but hey I feel like you forget I don’t mind spending time with you. Heck I came up here looking for you b-because I missed you.”

Once again Dipper was captivated by how astonishing the being in front of him was as his glow intensified along with his smile. “Well you’d be the first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> (still low key v nervous but) ayyyyyy thanks for reading (and waiting) hope you liked it ❤


	9. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have mixed feelings about how this chapter turned out but im sure this is as good as its gonna get so here ya go xD  
> (BUT ITS GOT LOTS OF SIBLING BONDING BC I THINK THATS IMPORTANT AND I LOVE MABEL)

Even though he couldn’t see it, when he was around Dipper he could _feel_ how bright he was glowing. This full warm feeling not too separate from how he felt when he had a lot of energy, perhaps a little gentler. He was still refusing to pin point a name for the feeling but he liked it…

“Pinnnne tree.” He shifts a little closer to him on the couch “Pine tree you should go to bed.”

The boys chest rises and falls as he laughs “It’s not even that late Bill besides I always stay up.”

“I thought you and Star were going out tomorrow? Meaning you need sleep.”

Dipper turns to him “I mean there is always coffee.” He chuckles “but I know what you want… if Mabel and I are gone all day you can’t use the tv so you want energy.”

This kid was too clever “I mean I always want energy generally kid but we can go with that yeah.”

He turns his attention back to the television with a sigh “I’ll let you put me to sleep _if_ you let me finish this episode…”

“Alright deal.” Bill says stretching himself out. His feet going up onto the table in front and his arms across the back of the couch. Dipper stiffened a little at the motion leaving Bill to wonder…

“Did you feel that?”

Perhaps he said it too quietly as all he got in response was a confused hum when Dipper looked back over at him.

 _Getting too hopeful…._ “never mind.”

The show didn’t go on for too much longer. Dipper was sure to keep his promise quickly shutting the tv off. He ranted to Bill about the state of this house as he jumped over the still very broken step. He got even more frustrated as he tried to tip toe past Mabel’s room only to discover a dip in the floor upstairs that made a loud noise when he stepped on it.

“See I always found walking by the railing overlooking downstairs is quieter then the middle but I guess that strategy is out the window.”

Bill positioned himself against the headboard of the bed while the human got ready and dressed. It was nice to listen to him talk. He felt like they had been really distant lately. Partially because Bill was trying to keep his distance but the guilt of wasting the others time didn’t appear to be as strong as the guilt of actively avoiding him.  

That plus for the last two weeks Dipper had been too drained to organize his thoughts for long enough to lead a conversation. It was nice to know he was starting to pull himself back together as Bill was starting to think maybe he actually broke Dipper.

 Dipper was trying really hard to keep his voice at a whisper as Mabel had went to bed long ago but each one of his laughs brought him back at full volume.

Currently it seemed he was explaining how clumsy he was. Bill was trying to listen but kept getting lost in all his thinking. The ghost  didn’t think clumsy was a bad thing, yet he couldn’t be clumsy if he tried anything he bumped into would just slide past.  

It was cute watching the boy fumble with items trying to stop them from falling. There would be a short moment where all the blood drained from his face when he thought there would be a loud crash or smash of glass. With every catch he made he would simply laugh and place the item back.

Once all the fumbling and chatter was done Dipper finally laid down looking up at Bill.

 “You’d make a good night light” Dipper teases “You should stay here tonight….if you want.”

The offer was lovely but Bill sighs “No it would be a bit creepy to watch you seep don’t you think?”

He takes a moment to think it through but ends up nodding “I guess but you could always just pretend to be a sleep ….are you sure you can’t sleep.”

“I don’t get tired Pine Tree.” He started to drain the other a little “I’m a being of pure energy. I absorb form what’s around me but I can’t make anything myself.” Hesitant at first Bill decides he would indeed use his new energy to play with Dippers hair again.

“That’s weird.” The human muses “I can feel the hair move but I can’t….” He bites his lip to stop himself. _Why does he always do that…. It’s okay to admit it._ “C-can you feel it?” Bill shakes his head. “that’s not fair…..”

He looks up at Bill waiting for a response…. Didn’t they have this conversation already.  _Life’s not fair…._ That’s his line…..but he can’t let him know….. _how much of that night did he remember?_ Bill goes with the safe option to shrug with a sad smile.

Dipper starts to play with Bill’s hand. He could tell his energy draining was working as the kid already had a sleepy smile on his face. Life was so complex yet so simple. There was so much going on for the human but the act of fiddling with a fake hand could bring him enough joy to not have to think about those things for a while.

Bill felt he could never stop thinking about things, he really wanted to. Even now his mind was reminding him all the reasons why he should get away from the kid. Persuasive enough for him to decide not to make this longer then it has to be….

“Sweet dreams Pine Tree.” 

Dipper starts to open his mouth in protest but the energy that was keeping him conscious was gone and his eyes shut for the night.

* * *

Dipper didn’t see Bill in the morning. This is what happened last time he put him to sleep to. _Let’s just hope he doesn’t vanish for three days again._ It didn’t matter much anyway, today he was living up to his promise to embrace life and spend more time… well living.

Mabel had been excited about the fair all week but Mabel was always excited about everything. Despite the sleep help Bill gave him it wasn’t until he received a coffee on the way there that he was able to feel excited too.

Dipper really did miss his sister, which was funny as they still lived under the same roof, it just felt like they lived in different worlds…. _That should be how I feel about Bill, not Mabel. Mabel and I are both living breathing people, I shouldn’t feel more connected with the dead._

Which he mentioned, he mentioned to Mabel while they sat with cotton candy. He also mentioned what Bill had told him…. How the ghost was worried.

“Well I agree with him for once, we should go out more often” her face lights up “Ooo I know we should start going on adventures again or something, hiking and stuff!” she nudges him a few times “Get you some exercise.”

  
He rolls his eyes “Mabes I’m healthier then you, you’re pretty much made of sugar.”

The topics rise and fall for a while but she quickly links it back to Bill. “Dip I gotta especially considering he’s not … here or anything… what’s he really like? Because sometimes I get worried you feel pressured to say what you do and I’ve never really gotten a chance to ask you when he’s not around.”

Dipper nods slowly…. She’s still worried….. but he supposed that made sense …. She still didn’t really know him… or see him… rarely even talked to him….. he just wanted her to know how much he meant to him.

“Mabel he’s certainly, he’s an interesting character. Clingy at times but I forgive him, he is pretty much always watching …. that’s a little strange… I don’t mind though  I- I like his company.” Sometimes he thinks Mabel forgets that he didn’t ever have that many friends.

“Like his company hey?” Mabel was wiggling her eyebrows Dipper tried to laugh it off Mabel could read him too well. “What’s he look like anyway is he cute?”

“Mabel he’s dead.”

 “You mean drop dead GORGEOUS” she punches him as they both break down into laughter. “No but really, I wanna know.”

  
Dipper laughs _oh where to start_ “Well uh he’s gold, like he literally glows.” She lets out an ooo “He’s a bit of a mess but a strangely twisted beautiful one.” He smiles looking over at her “like his hair is always wild and he’s shirts a little wrinkly he looks beyond tired and then there the very obvious hole in his head that’s a bit… that’s a bit depressing….”

  
She gives him a big pat on the back. “Bro I feel as you big sis I gotta make it clear dead guys are off limits.”

He snorts “Says the girl who dated a zombie one time.”

“THAT DOESN’T COUNT THEY WERE GNOMES AND YOU KNOW IT.”

The day continued with a few more regrettable rides. One twisting them both a bit the wrong way and making them decided the ferris wheel as a good way to end the day. It was funny, this place that use to be the world to him looked so small. He wanted to have so many more days like this …so many days before Mabel and him were separated.

“We’re getting old Mabel”

She leans her head on his shoulder, it had been a long day “Never, I will never get old.” She giggles. “You better promise me you’re not gonna get old either Dipper Pines.”

“With a name like Dipper how could I?” he laughs “ Dipper isn’t really a ‘grown up’ name.”

“Nope it’s not and you’re not allowed to stop being Dipper” she pokes his nose missing as she couldn’t really see where she was pointing.

“You’re going to university….”

“I know – are ya gonna miss me?” she squeezes him a little.

She knew the answer that was a dumb question, he looked up at sky “Of course I’m going to miss you Mabel, I’m worried you don’t know how _much_ I’m going to miss you.”

Sitting up to be at eye level she turns to him, speaking a little slower now “Dipper you know I’m going to be back every other weekend or so.”

“Promise?

“Promise.”

He wasn’t sure when promises became a thing. They were easy ways to make agreements that were bigger than just agreements. Dipper was always bad at keeping his promises, Mabel always forgave him though. Yet when Dipper made Mabel promise it, she never abandoned it.

“On the bright side your fear of being alone in that creepy house is no more because of your ghost friend.”

“I guess but I don’t love the idea of being stuck in that house with him for so long.”

“You’re not stuck he’s stuck - and we are only on contract for a year, I’ve already mentioned to Jan, who _really_ owns the house, in passing that we probably won’t stay any longer then that….unless you really want to stay.”

“No Mabes we will leave, even though I think Bill is…” _amazing, stunning, beautiful_ “great… that house is falling apart, it’s not safe there.”

He couldn’t have Mabel hurting herself or either of them getting sick. Cheap or not there were lots of places more in the centre of town …. Perhaps just not as spacious.

“Hey I know you said you weren’t the most comfortable with Bill and I sharing a body….”

  
She gives him a stern look interrupting “I’m not, I didn’t think you would go through with it and I had to keep you in tune with reality for a week Dipper! You were dead inside….literally.”

He smiled at her pun but her tone was serious “I know, that why we, Bill and I agreed” _well not directly agreed but the only ever other time you have to know about it is_ “that before we leave he wants out…. Meaning he’s fine floating around while I’m here but before we move out I’m gonna take him outside so he can fly away or whatever, go explore the world.”

“Why doesn’t he do that now.”

Without thinking Dipper admits “I think he likes me.” Before realising from his earlier conversations what it sounded like , “I mean I’m the first person to be able to see him, I think he wanted to finish that adventure before the explores the world.”

“Likes you now or wants to follow you around for all of eternity?”

Dipper doesn’t answer the question….but he wouldn’t mind.

The ride was coming to an end, they were almost at the ground again.

 

It had indeed been a wonderful day. “Hey Mabes?”

  
“Yeah bro”

“This was a great day, I miss this.” It felt silly to admit he missed something before it was already gone but he did. He couldn’t believe there were going to be days when he woke up and she just wasn’t around. How she wouldn’t be just a shout up the stairs away. Bill was right, he had been trying to distant himself from his twin lately in preparation of her leaving when really he should have been trying to cherish these moments.

She wraps her arms around him “I miss this too, I love you bro.”

“Love you too Mabes.”

The drive home wasn’t out of the ordinary. Dipper taking the wheel while Mabel jammed along to pop songs. Joining in on the sings he knew. He was really surprised when he walked in the house and didn’t find Bill watching tv _. Guess he really did take another thinking day._

“Wanna watch some Teen Queen or just call it a day?” she asked.

“I think I’m kind of drained I just wanna lay down really.” He sees her frown and assures her again “today was really fun though.”

She  nods and starts to skip up the stairs careful to dodge the concave one. “What are we going to do about this, I almost fell down the other day when I came to get water at 3 am!”

Dipper shrugs from the bottom looking up at her “You can always just call Jan and tell her right?”

She leans on the railing of the hall that overlooks the living room “Yeah but what do I even say? Can you do it?? You’re more passionately against this house.”

Snorting Dipper slowly starts to climb the stairs “I mean I can, maybe even see if we can move out early this place is falling apart.” Bill didn’t seem to be around it didn’t matter if he talked against the house. Once on the same level as here he adds “I found a new thing today, there’s a dip in the floor.”

“Really?”

With a nod he walks over too it. “Right about here.” He walks until the floor sinks in a little bit. It wasn’t the most visible but certainly there once pointed out.

“Oh whoa how did I miss that… when did that happen?”

It made sense she didn’t see it her room stops before it. You would only find it walking to Dipper’s room or the attic.

 He holds onto the railing looking down at it “I don’t know I only found it this morn-“

There was a loud creak. His hand tightened on the railing and he swears the floor sunk in even more which was terrifying as there was a fifteen foot drop below him.

Mabel gasped and Dipper’s heart was racing but hey….he laughs “I’m okay.”

“You’re okay?” she seemed sceptic but he nods.

“Yeah.” His heart had really taken a spike. He wasn’t scared of heights but the drop between the hallway that overlooked the living room and the ground was certainly reasonable to be frightened of.

She smiles “You should come off now, we’ll tell Jan about it in the morning, before one of us gets hurt.” She sounded scared….Dipper looks up at her. Her eyes were shaky, she was half heartingly starting to outstretch her hand for him to grab.

She knew…. Deep down Dipper knew too. He just thought he was over thinking again, things often seemed worse than they really were for him. Everything was going to be fine… right? Maybe he would be lucky, just break his leg or something….

Regardless he couldn’t quite get his limbs to move. Their light hearted mood had ended too soon. Yet in his head he was sure…. He watches the floor start to sink lower when he tried applying pressure…. He was sure it would be okay.

“D-ipp-er?” Mabel tries pulls him from his thoughts but he was already gone.

As he shifts his weight the floor below him breaks. The railing he tries grabs at simply snaps. It all happened so fast.

Dipper Pines fell on his back with a loud smack and his world quickly faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	10. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hi i loved reading all ur comments but got nervous i would say something i shouldn't say so didnt say anything at all but wow you are all clever beans ily )
> 
> this chapter is loosely edited and i am s o r r y

With a sharp inhale and a shaky exhale Dipper Pines opens his eyes. He had been so terrified of dying that to wake up and breathe made him want to laugh. It all had happen so fast he barely was able to process it but he was happy he was okay…..okay mentally at least.

He couldn’t tell if everything hurt so bad that he just wasn’t processing it or if he actually couldn’t feel anything. Everything was numb from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes.

Trying to recalibrate with his senses he realised he could hear crying in the distance. He shifts his head in the general direction to find Mabel kneeling on the floor by the stairs with her head pressed tightly against her knees sobbing. She may have grown out of the sweaters but in moments of distress still returned to the sweater town position.

_Okay maybe I’m not so okay, she sounded far like she was still upstairs._ …. _I’ve got to let her know I’m okay_.

Taking a deep breath he musters all the energy he thinks he has in him- falling from that high really knocks the window out of you.

He was relieved to find he wasn’t paralysed but his attention really should have been on how it was almost too easy to get up.

Regardless in his luck of sitting Dipper knew he was in no state to stand. Instead drags himself across the floor to her. “Mabel,” he whispers out before trying again a little louder “Mabel look I’m okay.” He pulls at his ear something was defiantly wrong it sounded like he was underwater.

Dipper reaches his hand up to stroke her hair, he needs to get her attention. “Mabel look I’m-” the words get caught in his throat as his hand slides _through_ her head. He lifts the hand to eye level unsure how he missed the soft radiating blue until now.

“No, no, no, no.” He drags one hand across the other …he can’t be…. He didn’t feel like he was… this could still be a dream…. Bill put him to sleep what if he took too much energy again and he was imagining things. 

He looks over his shoulder of the direction he came from letting out a shaky laugh seeing his body lying in a small pool of blood. All that can’t be his can it? His hand feels the back of his head until he finds a fairly large crack causing him to let out a wheeze.

Not today, today was supposed to be their day. No, not any day, he was supposed to have more time then this. The start of his hyperventilating was distracted by the strong shift of energy in the room.

There he was.

The golden man, perhaps his only glimmer of hope in his new grey surroundings.

Dipper wasn’t sure what to say, if he should say anything. He watched the other staring down at the body. Letting out a deep sigh as he ran his hand in his hair.

Before he could begin to entertain the idea that maybe Bill couldn’t see him either the ghosts eyes pierce into him. One of them needed to say something anything.  The only thing Dipper manged to choke out was a quiet “Help me.”

Bill sighs dropping his hands to his sides. He averts his eyes back to the body and Dipper is scared he’s going to leave “…..Please…I can’t be…”

He didn’t want to cry, he wasn’t going to cry. That was easier said than done as Mabel’s occasional sobs would bring him back to the realty of the situation.

Bill brought himself closer slowly outstretching a hand out. The boy on the ground his hesitant but reaches out for it. For once their hands don’t slip past Bill taking a tight grasp pulling him up into a hug.

Which was the last thing Dipper was expecting but he lets himself fall into it. He buries his head in the crook of the others neck finally letting the tears slip by. His thoughts were going at a million a minute and he couldn’t voice any of them.

Hugging the other was electrifying; he could feel all of their energy clashing into each other. It made him tingle all over. Dipper squeezed as tight as he could to make sure it wasn’t like his jello dream, Bill hugged back just as hard.

The only time Dipper started to remove himself from Bill was when the Stans arrived. At some point Mabel had composed herself enough to call them but her words were still drowning in tears. Therefore although they knew something was wrong they didn’t realise how bad the situation was until they arrived exchanging a horrified glance.

Stan went on to do all the comforting, hugging Mabel trying to calm her down but it was no use. Ford easily the more stone faced called for help. They all seemed to know there is nothing they could do at this point.

Dipper could deal with the crying… what he couldn’t deal with were the screams. The ear piecing shrieks that Mabel let out that were truly soul crushing. He had seen Mabel heartbroken before. Crying her eyes out over dumb boys and sad movies wasn’t rare for her. This was different. She was completely let her self far apart no one would calm her down. She would alter between shouting and crying limply into Stans arms.  He was the one who had to carry her out as she wasn’t in a state to walk.

He knew she wasn’t going to be okay for a very very long time, it would be unreasonable for anyone to tell her that this is okay because this is so many degrees of incorrect. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

“Mabel doesn’t deserve this.” The crying was bad but this new silence was worse. “Do you think… think.. that we …we should try and talk to her…. Let her know….” He wanted to say _that I’m okay_  but was he really?

Bill pulls back “I mean…. I think she will need some… time kid.” He watches the others dim glow quickly trying to reassure him “but hey she’s a smart cookie , I’m sure she knows your still here.”

With a slow nod Dipper begins to …. What Bill could only assume was attempt at pacing. He doesn’t get very far before realising walking is hard when your floating.

“Here you gotta glide kid” Rushing over he takes the others hand pulling him along. “Like this.”

Dipper tires again once Bill lets go he still fumbled a little. How did Bill make it look so effortless?

In attempt to cheer himself up he gives flying though walls a try. He should be over the moon any human should think this was so cool!

He was aware of Bills energy lingering close behind him as he passed through the wall with easy. It felt like a long blink in the sense he couldn’t see anything for a short moment but it wasn’t enough to distract from anything.

Passing thought another wall until he’s in the backyard. There was almost no depth to the trees or to anything really, everything had this same grey washed over it. He kept going and going until he reached the inevitable thump against the invisible field.

It didn’t hurt it was just… in the way. Dipper sighs rubbing his hand against it. It was frustrating that you couldn’t see where it went. He didn’t need to test it he knows there are no loop holes.

“Im sorry.” He mutters.

There was a pause before Bill comes closer “ _Your_ sorry?”

Turning to him he nods “I- I can’t get you out anymore.”

“Well I knew it was too good to be true” Bill laughs but dipper didn’t reciprocate “Kid look it’s not your fault.”

Dipper wasn’t listening “I’m so stupid! Here’s an unstable piece of ground lets fucking _stand_ on it!”  The blue boy shook while he let out a broken up laugh

“Dipper look-“

“I bet- I bet my ;ast words were something like OH NO ITS PROABALY SAFE!” he tugs at his hair “Oh my God I don’t- ha - I don’t even know what my last word were  it had to be something mundane considering I fell, I _fell_ to my death! How fucking pathetic is that?”

“Dipper.”  


He tosses his hands up in the air “I mean I know I was clumsy but wow I didn’t think it would KILL me.” Bill starts to reach out for Dipper but the boy backs himself into the field “I’m dead at 19 … 19. That’s great went through all that education for nothing don’t need a high school degree for haunting!”

The hysterics turn quickly into babbling that Bill couldn’t fully understand. He wants to help him he really does, but forever is a long time to live with bottled up thoughts. May as well let him get the best of it out now. It wasn’t until he started banging into the field that he intervened.

Taking a tight grasp of his arms he pulls him away “Kid.” He waits for Dipper to start babbling again but he didn’t. Dipper wanted to hear what Bill had to say, the look on his face suggest he _needed_ it. Bill’s mind goes back to when he died, he knew it was coming an advantage Dipper didn’t have. Bill had still been scared regardless. Humans are dependent on being told what to do and no one told you what to do when you wake up and realise you’re ghost.  Dipper had always been keen on getting answers when he was alive so that’s what he was waiting for answers.

There was no running away, no putting to sleep this time. He had to say something… but what could you say?

“I’ve got you.” Was all he could think of “I’ve got you okay?”

Dipper’s eyes trail down to the hands tightly graphing his own. _Don’t do that._

“I’m blue?”

“You are blue…. It looks good on you.” Which wasn’t a lie, it did suit him. Yet all depth the human once had was gone. The sparkle in his eyes were missing. His smaller freckles and rosy checks all washed away.  He was still Dipper though right? It would take a while but Bill was sure he’d have them same goofy smile and his hair may still flop around and he would still be the smartest person he knew.

“Look here’s what we’re going to do….Your full of energy right now and that makes your emotions stronger. I’m going to show you how to turn on the tv to get your mind off things. You don’t have to figure everything out now, we have time and I’m going to be here for all of it alright?”   

There was a numb nod before Bill pulled him along. Both of their minds were elsewhere but the tv made them feel no need to fill the silence. They would sit there all night hand in hand wondering if maybe it would really be okay to be stuck here. They had each other now. Yet at the same time they also knew they had gotten too far to turn back now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> soooo the next few chapters are going to be focusing on them getting out because being copped up there forever obviously isn't preferable (and also it gives them time to get closer *wink wonk* which ya know we all really want) im thinking 3 or 4 chapters more?? I'm hoping for 3 (long chapters) but we will seeeee
> 
> i also feel i should warn you that things get better briefly but overall we are ending on a not happy note? (sorry not sorry) ill warn you again when we get there XD
> 
> but yeahhhh thanks for reading <3 means a lot things are a lil crazy rn so update may be slightly more random while i sort it all out


	11. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS HELL TO WRITE OH MY GOODNESS 
> 
> Im a mess, it’s a mess but its done?? (done as it will ever be, its more of a chapter to bridge us from dip dot dying….. and our beans getting together…..because without a bridge that would be quiet a jump you feel me?) 
> 
> (also this chapter has a smol suicide mention and some crying oh dear but like its v vage just tread carefully I suppose?)

Being dead meant Dipper had dodged many inevitably negative human things. There were small things such as the fact he would never be sick again, would never have to sleep again those were pretty annoying….but there were bigger things too. He wouldn’t be in dept from school or end up working in a job he didn’t like or worst of all have to watch his loved ones grow distant until they were no longer a part of his life.

That wasn’t to say he was _happy_ he was dead…. Just slowly becoming more acceptant of it. He was trying to think what Mabel would say, whenever they were stuck they always had the other to get through. Mabel was good at looking on the bright side to cheer people up and Dipper good at being rational and being able to explain why it may not be as bad as it seems.

His attempt to make a list of the positives had him feeling better than his previous moping around. He discovered being a ghost meant everything you felt emotionally was either pretty dull or would _consume you_ with limited in-between. Meaning when he was sad before it weighted him down filling him completely, right now it was rather dull and distant, easy to push under the rug.

The pair spent a lot of the time in the attic. Although Bill was drawn to the space Dipper didn’t feel any particular connection with the attic or around any of the areas he died. If anything the only thing he felt drawn towards in any way would be…Bill. Everything felt a little bit better when he was around….maybe it was just comforting knowing he wasn’t alone and that someone else understood all this.

When apologising for being so clingy and hanging around Bill so much the ghost quoted what Dipper use to say to him which was “ _I think your forgetting I like your company……”_ followed by with the tease of  “ _you can talk you know.”_ As a lot of their time was in the attic but a lot of their time was also in silence.

“H-how many days has it been? “  


Bill points to the rising sun outside “Start of day three.”

With a nod Dipper chooses to end his pacing and come join the other to watch the sun rise. It wasn’t as pretty as before. “Doesn’t feel like three days.”

“No it doesn’t.”

That was how most of their conversations went. Bill seemed too scared to ask him anything and Dipper was too inside his own head to bring up a conversation. If they were going to be like this forever maybe he should try harder at sharing what’s on his mind.

“Do you feel cheated?”  


“What?”  


Dipper shifts so he’s facing him and their knees are touching. _It’s nice to not have him flinch in fear of being slid though anymore_. “I’ve been thinking….we both died so young….do you feel like you missed out like you never got to do anything that there was no point at all that-“  


He was interrupted by his laugh “Kid I …. I didn’t think I had much to live for anyway, I wasn’t going to do anything great.”  


“But you could have” He watched Bill dim a little, “I mean I don’t think _I_ would have but… I could have and I would have liked that chance.”

He rolls his eyes avoiding Dipper gaze “Honestly I feel more regret then I do cheated kid considering I killed myself.”

Dipper waits for him to take that back …“Wait what?” that didn’t line up… he was sure someone else…. He’s eyes trail up to his forehead…. now that he thinks about it he never said that we was murdered…. Dipper jumped to that conclusion on his own.

His expression was sour but his words light-hearted “Don’t look so horrified kid I didn’t even feel it.”

“Y-yeah but you obviously felt a lot of other things before that.” That came out a little harsher then intended “Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispers instead but immediately regrets it he didn’t have to tell him anything.

Bill shrugs still refusing to look up at him “I was sacred you would pity me… or even worse think this ghost thing was something I wanted because this is the last thing I wanted. I wanted all of it to end… wanted that endless sleep everyone talks about, that dark nothingness for all eternity not..” he lifts his hand to his face opening and closing it “….not this.”

Whenever either one of them began to fidget with their hands the other would grab it. Or at least in the last three days when ever Dipper did this Bill would comfort him. Now it was his turn to reach over and give a it a soft squeeze. It was the gentle reminder that they may not be _real_ but at least they were on the same page.

“I wish I gave myself a little  more time to sort things out but the whole ‘running away’ thing was very impulsive. It after a conversation of moving out that did not go to plan, it was the last straw on a lot of things that I could spend our whole eternity explaining, but knowing I no longer had a practical way out of that house for at least another year didn’t sit well with me. I was stupid I didn’t really pack enough, food and water I mean, I had puzzle books so I wasn’t bored and stole my dad’s  gun to-” he uses his other hand to make air quotes _“protect myself.”_

Dipper had always wanted to give the person who shot Bill a big punch in the face, let them know what they did. Yet it appears he didn’t need to as Bill was sure too have been beating himself up for years.

Not knowing what to say Dipper did what he did best which was ask questions “So you didn’t live here… you were hiding here?”  


Bill chuckles “This was always the ‘ _haunted house down the street’_ which is …. Ironic… but you could get in through the kitchen window….no one lived here…. I choose the attic as I could see if anyone was coming after me….I mean if any of my family found me they likely would have killed me themselves so I was really giving into the inevitable.”

“What happened once you died?” another dumb question as Dipper knew but he wanted to keep talking

The gold man removes his hand hugging himself “I was frustrated of course… I thought I did something wrong that I didn’t really do it but the body on the floor proved otherwise.”

“Seeing the body was probably the worst part.” Dipper confessed, it was pretty bad, falling didn’t hurt, dying didn’t feel like anything but seeing the body was what made it all click together- he thinks if he didn’t see the body and Mabel wasn’t sat by his side he would have continued living normally until told he had died.

 “It was pretty bad….but I think what made it worse was it took them weeks to find it.”

“Weeks?”

 “Weeks” Bill slowly nods “some couple wanted to move in and fix up the house …. As you can see they didn’t get very far but I mean props to them for not backing out when they found a dead guy in the attic.” He scans the room with a sigh “they had news reporters and police trying to figure out who it was as there wasn’t a missing person’s report or anything which I’m not surprised by….”His eyes meet Dippers again “Can we talk about something else kid?”

Dipper sits up a bit more quickly nodding “Yeah yeah of of course uhhh” he clears his throat _what are words_? He really wanted to keep up a conversation even if it wasn’t _that_ conversation. “H-how do you want to get out of here?”

Bill laughs “You’re the bright idea man.”

_Good point good point_ “I think we will need Mabel back to do anything if she’s here we can absorb her energy….. we need to talk to her somehow…how would we do that you used pen and paper to talk to her right?”  


“Yeahhhhh but I also had almost a full human worth of energy that’s not practical….”

Possessing Mabel wasn’t an option, “What about those board things they use in movies?”  


“Ouija boards? Haven’t tired the don’t think I want to. Fairly sure it would add some unwanted spirts to our miniature hell hole…. I think if we can get her to come around more we would have enough energy to move small things around but I don’t know what we would use.”

“Fridge magnets?... with letters on them I mean as we want to spell out words”

There was a gentle chuckle “Those are hard enough to move when human, we need something lighter but not too light like paper that would just fly away.”

“Scrabble pieces? They’re wood usually.”

Bill doesn’t immediately shut him down this time “That might work.”

Neither of them spoke for a while but neither could complain as it was the most they had spoken since Dipper died. He wanted to talk to Bill but didn’t know where to start. Everything was confusing right now but one thing he did determine very quickly that he was thankful Bill was here, he didn’t think he would been able to cope with everything on his own.

He also still found the other magnificent. Making him have to confront the idea that he wasn’t so fascinated by Bill just because he was a ghost and face the fact that it might have be something else.

Bill was still stunning…. If not more so then before, while the rest of the world seemed to dull and blur away everything about Bill seemed clearer. He didn’t realise how much he had been missing out on.

Although he knew there was lots of time to sort this situation out he wanted it to sort its self out faster…. The few times he had touched bill since he died was electrifying and he really liked it and he wanted more and-

“Can can I touch your hair?”

Bill raised an eyebrow “if you want to?”

 “I wanted to know if it has texture like hair-” Dipper leaned forward running his fingers through it “because your hand feels more like energy then it does skin.” Which wasn’t a complete lie.  


Bill’s stare was burning into him as Dipper was trying to ignore his smirk. “Well does it?”

Any comment he would have said was distracted by the gravel of the driveway as a car rode in.

“Mabel.” he whispered before even seeing here his hand retracting from the hair without question.   She wasn’t alone, Grunkle Stan was driving…. They seemed to be arguing…. Not shouting just not agreeing about something.

Dipper tenses at the grab of his shoulders “We can go downstairs if you want.”

Oh yeah they couldn’t see them “Yeah yeah sure.” he doesn’t wait for Bills’ plan of action before he slides through the window to the ground.

“Be quick” he hears Stan call from the car “if you’re not out in 15 minutes I’m coming to get you.”

Mabel didn’t answer she kept walking forward, he followed close behind her to the door. Her shaky hands take a while to fidget with the key. “Deep breaths Mabel you can do this.” she hums to herself, regardless of her pep talks she only made it too steps in before she froze.

He follows her gaze to the still very broken upper hall muttering to herself again “deep breaths Mabel you can do this.”  


“They really shouldn’t let her in at all considering it’s still not safe.” Bill called from the couch. Dipper gives him a shrug but stays close to Mabel. Some people came to clean things up the other day but nothing was fixed.

A few more deep breaths before she closes the door so its cracked and moving into the centre of the room.

“Di-” she stats barley over a whisper before a louder “DIP-PER? OR… or Bill maybe….if either of you….are…”

He could feel Bill’s eyes on him before he speaks “Do you want me to do anything?”

Dipper shakes his head at the request _not yet_ ….he was scared of startling her.

She rustles with her bag “I brought a notebook and pen ‘cause there was that one time…. One time we talked.” She places it on the floor kneeling down beside it. Her eyes scan the room. “P-please.”

Dipper glides forward to sit across from her in front of the materials.

“Pine tree I told you that’s not going to work,” Dipper tried to grab at the pen anyway  “I stole all of your energy when I did it remember?”

Dipper rubes at his head “Right right…. Could we absorb some from her?”

“It would cause her to pass out but we couldddd ….” Bill floats over to sit by her side “only problem with that plan is that it assumes she _has_ any energy.”

In all honesty she looked like the dead one. Or at least she certainly didn’t resemble the Mabel he knew. Never once in his life had he seen Mabel with bags under her eyes, she was always good at sleeping patterns. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her face was pale, her hair was frizzy, sticking out in all directions, maybe if she was here to get clothes and had put off showering….that wasn’t like Mabel either.

One strand fell separate from the rest. Dipper reaches forward and focuses on pushing it. It was hard, he couldn’t summon enough energy to push it all the way behind her ear but he did get it to swing a few times.

Her eyes widened he knew her well enough to guess what she was thinking ‘ _it’s the wind that, you’re imagining things’_ but knowing Mabel she was also wondering what he would think in the situation and Dipper most certainly would not think of it was the wind.

Although she was now looking in his direction her gaze was off enough that he knew she couldn’t really see him “Dipper?” She chokes out letting the tears fall again.

“Please please don’t cry Mabel.” He pleads but feels a bit like he might also be purswading himself.

“Can can you can you write something” she drums her fingers on the paper “W-wait how do I know if it’s you or Bill…. Could you let me know if its you…I .. how do I….” her words turn into jumbles of sobs. Dipper franticly looks at Bill now he needs him to do something. He needs him to help. Before he could even think of how he could help Bill turned the tv on the volume shushing her cries.

She stares at it mouth wider…..”You use to always…turn turn on the….” She bites her lip trying to compose herself… she knew he was listening now.

“I’m right here Mabel.” He whispers and tries to place his hand on her. Unlike the hair movement he knew the touch would have no effect on her at all.

“Dipper I’m so-sorry .Im so so so sorry.” He raises his eyebrow…. _She’s sorry?_ “ I made you you you move into this sttttu-pid house” she spat “I’m s-s-s-sorry I was all-aw-ahhhh always busy with art.” She was struggling with breathing now “I’m sorry I was I was I was going to _leave_ you im im im   -“ her hand moves to her mouth as she attempts to silence her sobs with her first.

He looks over to Bill for guidance only to find the golden man missing. “Where did he-

“You you were right” she announces “Who am I kidding your always right!” she was breathing much too fast “We should hav-have got, got a normal house- we should have both taken years off – we should have visited Florida or s-something. _NOW LOOK AT THIS MESS.”_ With arms wrapped around her legs she returns to her sweater town position “I got us in to this mess and I’m so sorry.”

“Mabel that’s not true.” He can’t seem to will himself to speak above a whisper… what was the point. “Mabel it wasn’t your fa-” he’s distracted by the return of Bill behind her a lot brighter than before “Where have yo-“

“I’m going to knock her out okay?”

He had only just processed the question barley manging a ‘ _what’_ before Mabel passed out falling backwards.

“BILL!” he shrieked but the other waves it off.  


“She’s fine she’s fine.” He sits on the floor next to Dipper reaching for the paper and pencil. “Your grandpa is knocked out in the car and as we do want to wake them both back up I suggest we make this quick and straight forward kid.”

“Grunkle” Dipper corrected in a grumble but then stared down at the paper. “uh tell her it’s you tell but also tell her I’m here.”

Bill waste no time scribbling across the paper. “I’ll tell her she needs to come back more _we can’t produce our own energy”_    Dipper had explained some of the concepts of Bill to her in passing. Now the wish that he had told her more was added to his other life regrets.

“Tell her… tell her to bring scrabble… it might be easier.”  


Bill nods and scribbled “Anything else”

 “And tell her it’s not her fault.”

“Huh?”

He looks down as his hands as he whispers “She’s blaming herself, it’s not her fault… I hate seeing her beat herself up like that and- “

“Don’t beat yourself up kid Dipper loves you….will that do?” Dipper gives a solid nod… _that worked_ Bill muttering quietly “See kid that’s the difference between your life and mine no one ever loved or cared about me.”

There was no time to confront Bill on the comment before he dropped the pencil to return mabel her half of her energy.

 “I wanted her to wake up first so your.. gurnkle? Doesn’t rush in and find the note before she does.”

“Good plan.” They take place a few steps back watching her return to consciousness.

When she first opened her eyes it took her a moment to register where she was but when she did she let out a sob.

“I can’t stand seeing her like this…. Do you think she’ll ever come to terms with it?”

Bill stares at him open mouthed and decides whatever he was going to say shouldn’t be said so he grabbed Dipper’s hand instead. Usually Dipper had to make contact first, he likes to tell himself Bill doesn’t make much physical contact because he’s not use to it….he enjoyed it when he did though.

Without giving It much thought he goes to rest his head on Bil’ls shoulder. Much thought being he avoided talking himself out of it. There was a shift and a moment of hesitation but Bill let go of their hands wrapping his arm around him to hold him just a little closer.

A very numb tingly feeling Dipper had quickly adjusted to the consuming state.

Mabel started to pull herself together it seemed she sat up to look for tissues in her bag but froze at the sight of the letter. She quickly muttered to herself reading it over and over.

“I’m going to go wake up the other.” Bill whispers into his ear with a tight squeeze before he floats off.

Mabel was slipping the book into her bag frantically looking around the space. He sighed she really couldn’t see him. She was muttering things softly to herself, Dipper felt it wasn’t for him to hear so didn’t attempt to listen. Once composed she swings the bag over her should and carefully travels upstairs minding the broken step.

Dipper didn’t follow her. She was going to have to be on her own now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry?? Maybe?? No im not sorry)
> 
> Thanks for reading (and waiting) I have a lot going on right now and don’t know when these updates are going to happen but expect another 2 + week wait (aAaAaAaA I knoooow thats bad) but i promise it will be worth it bc our beans are finally going to confront the elephant in the room (their f e e l i n g s) 
> 
> yeah okay cool thankkkkks see ya then (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters is v long and could likely have been read through a few more times but shhhhh  
> have fun cool kids

 

Scrabble, that was easy they had scrabble right? It was probably hidden in the very back of the games closet. It was one of those games where they would always end up at each other’s necks. Mabel at Dipper’s for knowing too many big words and Dipper at Mabel’s for making up words and trying to pass them off as real.

She barely put her bag down before she rushed to the closest. If they didn’t have it she could always go buy it….. _no the Stans wouldn’t let me go alone. Online shopping?_ _That could work, but it may take a while_ ….saying that she doesn’t know when she can make another excuse to go to the house again anyway.

It had taken her a decent 24 hours for the idea of Dipper still being in that place to even cross her mind. If she was being completely honest with herself she had barely believed Dipper as it is about Bill. He wasn’t necessarily one to make things up as she did throughout their life but maybe _maybe_ that was just catch up for all the times she had done it to him.

A fun practical joke.

“Mabel sweetie are you okay?” she could hear Stan getting something out of the kitchen “that’s a lot of noise.”

Pausing her rummage she blows a piece of hair out of her face before shouting to him “Yeah I’m fine just looking for something.”

“Do you need help” the voice behind her made her jump. This time she looks up to find Ford. They had barely given her ten minutes to herself. She was certain when she finally showered tonight they would time her to make sure she hadn’t downed or something.

“No I’ve got it” she huffs at them she needed to go away….. “Really I’ve got it” she assures and waits for his footsteps to trail back down the hall before she’s searching again.

“Yes yes yessss” she mumbles to herself pulling the giant board out from the back.  After doing a quick check that it contained the board and all the letters she rushes back upstairs sliding the board under her bed before lying down to breath on the floor.

There was hope, this was going to be okay, this was going to be okay.

She was already lying to herself, she could feel the tears welding up again as she bites down on her lip to stop any screams. Throughout it all she kept trying to remind herself, Dipper wasn’t completely gone, Dipper forgiven her, she would still get to speak to him. It was- it was going to be okay. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bill didn’t even know where to begin with Dipper. He wasn’t sure how much space the kid wanted, he didn’t want to burn him out so quickly with conversation, they had forever to get to know each other.

They could either tell each other everything now because in the grand scheme of things they would tell each other eventually. Or not bother at all as they had _all the time in the world_ to tell each other everything.

Although Bill decided to go for the first option getting the whole ‘how did you die’ conversation out the way so they never had to discuss it again…. It seemed Dipper was going more for the second option keeping conversations to a minimum.

Not that Bill blamed him, its hard to evaluate your life in full when its happened because well…. Its not over yet. Now Dipper for the first time had a chance to re think everything that ever happened to him. There would be a lot going on in his head and its sometime hard to talk while processing all that.

He knew the begining middle and end of his own life story and would probably need a few days to figure out what lose ends there were.

Mabel’s arrival certainly lifted a weight off his chest. He actually started talking to Bill again.Just a little but it was better then nothing .He didn’t look as dead, it was clear from day one this may be Dipper but it’s only the ghost of Dipper. he was missing some of himself and trying to deal with it.

Another thing Bill picked up on was that the boy was very touchy, Bill was not very touchy.

Partially because he was never touchy and partially because he was scared the feelings he had been avoiding would resurface and Dipper was vulnerable at this time…..but he had been giving in. it was hard not too.

Dipper was a fan of big bear hugs and casual cuddles. Even indirect touches were frequent. When they sat together he would purposely bump their knees together, randomly reach over and move Bill’s hair out of his face and their hand playing continued more than ever. Bill would often find himself wondering if he should even try to talk about that night he kissed him as the momery had been resurfacing a lot recently.

His favourite of all the contact was certainly the cuddles. Dipper and him would take turn turning on the tv. Even then they barely even watched it, just used it as something to fill the silence. Dipper would complain about not being able to sleep.

The boy would then lean against him and pretend to sleep. (Which is likely one of most adorable thing Dipper had ever done in Bill’s opinion.)

He liked it best when he would lie his head upon his lap as opposed to his shoulder as it meant Bill could play with his hair. Just a little bit , careful to avoid his head crack.

The more Bill gave in the more he felt warm, like right in his core it was nice to have a new sensation…. He didn’t know what it meant though. As Dipper was good at evaluating their flickering patters (which Bill hadnt noticed in all his years of being dead) he asked him about the feeling.

“Warm? I get this …. Tingly feeling almost pins and needles feeling and this electrifying feeling when we touch…. I think that’s because when we touch or are around each other we unconsciously exchange energy, but it happens at the same rate so we never notice any gains or losses.”

Bill would have never guesses that, he loved how cleaver Dipper was. He removes his hands from his hair and goes to play with his fingers “What about the tingles, that cant be transfers of energy…”

“Why not.” His brows scrunch up.

“I -  I got that feeling before you were dead… it’s the glow warm thing that’s new kid.”

“Well how do you know you weren’t subconsciously absorbing energy from me before anyway?”

Bill turns his attention to the tv “Maybe, it was only around you though.”

He hears Dipper let out a soft ‘oh’ noises and is sure this information was going to be evaluated more than it should be in the next 24 hours or so.

 

* * *

 

 

This second return to the house had gone much better than the first… Mabel told the Stans she wanted some fresh air plus some time on her own to think and would be going for a small drive with the intention of returning for dinner. They really didn’t want to but she had ‘improved’ to some extent. The funeral was odd because she knew Dipper was still out there…. It made her even antsier to hurry back to the house.

As much as she pretended to like the house she, like Dipper, hated it. She disliked the smell and how fragile everything was, it had big windows but none of the rooms ever got much light. The ceilings were tall but that only made her feel so small and now worst of all the house felt so empty.

With its thin walls she could always hear Dipper pacing around or talking with Bill, what they were saying was lost to her, but she was at least aware he was around.

She moves herself to the centre of the room opening up the game pouring the pieces on the floor. “I-I brought scrabble….” She announces “and a notebook in case it doesn’t work.”

There was no sound and no movement in the room; she tries to focus her attention on flipping all the pieces right side up. Then she sits back and waits. _Should I ask a question or will they say something first._

She let out a cry as they slowly began to organise themselves into **visit more**. Before ‘visit’ was quickly pushed away and under ‘more’ was added **energy.**

“So if I visit more…. You guy get more energy and that helps you, communicate?”

Random pieces would be brushed until they found the needed letters for **yes.**

“Is- is this Bill or Dipper.” She nervously twirls her hair in her fingers.

There was a long pause before two separate piles formed the one more to the left being Dipper and the one more to the right being Bill.

 _Not going to cry I’m not going to cry_. Instead she goes to cuddle her knees. Before she could say anything a pile closer to Bill spells out.

“Bring more people.”

She tries to look at where she thinks Dipper is “H-how would I do that.”

 **Party** is put into place with an upside down ‘y’ but is quickly knocked out of place, assumingly by Dipper because they both knew “I can’t through a party after my twins funeral.”

They paused quiet a lot, she assumed they would speak with each other, but this time there was no hesitation in spelling out **funeral.**

 _Oh yeah he wouldn’t know_ ….”Y-yeah it was yesterday…. It was, it was strange….for me at least because I knew you haven’t actually left.” The letters of dippers name shifted a bit but nothing new was spelt. “Do you guys need help, moving on….if that’s something that happens…. I certainly don’t know how ready I am for you to actually be gone but I do want , I do want to help any way … I … can”

  
She got quiet again, everything that was going on was exhausting  and Mabel found her voice slipping out of conversations a lot recently.

 This time the pause went on for a good minute, before once again they spelt out: **More energy**  

“I suppose you can’t really do much of anything without any.” She sighs “the Stans are watching me like vultures but I’ll talk them into bringing some people over to help me move my stuff.” She gazes in Dippers general direction. “I think they want me to stay with them a little longer so shouldn’t be opposed with me moving more stuff……also there should be some workers visiting in the next few days as is and….”

**Love you**

At this point she thinks she’s finally cried herself dry as just the idea of crying again hurts. She puts her hand down on the letters “love you too Dipper.”

“I’m going to clean up and hide this under the couch okay.” A small okay was organised closer to Bill’s side before she piled the letters back into a bag, and made her drive back to Stans for dinner as promised.

 

* * *

 

“She looked better.” Bill announced after she left.

Dipper sighed making his way to the window to watch her go “Yeah.”

He had almost forgotten about everyone, it wasn’t just Mabel and his grunkles who would deal with this. Who told his parents, what did they say, would he ever see them again? Did his extended family show up for his funeral or just the ones who lived near by?  He personally didn’t have many friends but how many people where there to support  Mabel?

He turns abruptly to Bill “I want to sleep.”

The gold man seems shocked by his statement first letting out a small laugh “We can’t sleep.”

“You know what I mean” he starts to make his way upstairs.

“Whoa woah where are you going.” Bills gaze goes between him and his normal sleeping place of the couch.

He couldn’t use the excuse of the couch isn’t comfy … he just, just wanted just wanted to feel normal again. He needed a change of scenario , he never really spends much time in his room anymore.

“Well do you want company?” Bill asks before Dipper can vanish into the room.

A question he didn’t know the answer to. In all honestly he was on the brink of breaking down maybe dealing this alone wasn’t the best option. Yet Bill had dealt with his pouty self this whole time _he’s probably getting sick of you._

With a shrug he vanishes off into the room only to realise what a mistake this was.

_Why didn’t I unpack it wasn’t that hard to unpack why didn’t I unpack?_

There was not a thing on any of his walls, most of his belongings were in these boxes. He starts shifting through a book of mainly papers, he had to find it, he had to have at least one…..

At least one family photo.

He knew Mabel would have millions but only pop stars and pictures of them lined her walls, the only place photos of his whole family be would be in scrap books, scrap books he knew he didn’t have the energy to flip through.

After knocking the first box over he starts too look through the next one. He cant stop shaking, he’s buzzing with new energy he got from Mabel. He had to find it he had to find it.

Bill placed his hand on his shoulder. Funny as usually he can sense when there was more energy in the room. “Come on kid.” He reaches out his hand. Hesitantly dipper drops what he was doing and takes it, letting the other pull him to the bed.

He wanted everything to stop, just for a little while, he didn’t want to think , or feel or be just for a little while. His thoughts were exsahuting and he was certain he would lose it after a year of this. His stomach would turn at the idea of an extra year of this when he hadn’t even survived a month.

Dipper buried his head into Bills chest and cries. Bill didn’t say anything. He did hug back which made dipper assume he didn’t seem to mind as it was rare for him to do that. They ended up laying there for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

“I’m convinced…. If we get enough energy she’ll be able to see us.”

Bill blinks at him from his usual spot in the attic “you think so?”

“No I know so, think about it there are all these stories of people frequently seeing ghost in set locations regardless on having a history in being able to see them or not.” Bill was still lost Dipper was pacing again, he was always pacing. “Now they have advantages that we don’t like being in tourist attractions and actually having people to grab energy from but I don’t think it’s impossible for us to gather a fair amount too”

He goes to sit down next to him.

“See if we collect the energy and don’t waste it on little things alike tv in a few years we might have enough power to be seen.”

“Years?” had he already not done enough waiting?

“I mean that’s more optimistic perspective, I was surprised when I met you because well you were so young and your death was recent…. Why don’t you usually here stories about ghost who died recently?”

This kid was too clever for his own good. “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“because they don’t have enough energy gathered to be seen yet, usually sightings are from ghost of a different decade if not century, they must have been charging up the whole time to be seen and to do … whatever spooky shit they want to do.”

Bill rest his arms on his knees and his head on his hands with a dumb giddy smile. He felt like he was glowing so hard he could combust right there, the warm comfort feeling stronger than ever. “You’re a genius you know that.” _And adorable, I love you._

Dipper tries to shrug it off but Bill could (literally) see right through him and knew he was proud of this discovery himself.

“That’s a good plan though and even if it takes a while we can still talk to the next person who lives here.”

Dipper’s blue glow dims a little “I guess, I’m really set on having Mabel see me again though.”

 _Think before you speak Cipher._ He reaches forward to grab his hands “Hey Hey I’ll make sure you do,  if you get really desperate for time I’ll transfer you the majority of my energy so you can talk to her.”

There it was, that smile Dipper was always 5 times brighter when he had that smile. The boy gently rubbed his Bills hand with is thumb “okayyyyy, I want her to see you too though, I don’t think she thought you were real, I wanted her to see that you were.”

“I’m sure seeing you will convince her enough.”

They had been doing okay energy wise. Mabel had a few friends over to help her move some things. Yet that all were just as tired as she was and weren’t too much help. The rumoured construction workers arrived and were more use.

They didn’t actually fix anything…. Just put a plank up and some poles to support them so you could get to Dipper’s room.

 “W-we don’t have heart beats.”

Random but true “No we don’t.” Bill agrees but the look on Dipper’s face and the pacing of his words was suggesting he was on another new discovery.

“and the tingling, its unsettling but exciting, not too different to the feeling when your pulse speeds up or when your heart would beat fast.”

 Bill moves his gaze out the window. “So you think, the tingles are equivalent to a fast heart beat?”

He could feel his gaze piecing into him, “I guess.” They were quiet for a while “You do know what I’m implying right or better yet admitting to with that statement?”

“Nooo….” He can’t help but smile at Dipper’s smile he could still pick up on the tingling under the warmth … “Oh wait I think I do?” He gives their hands a squeeze the small squeeze back confirming.

“Really you admit it first when you brought the subject up.”

Are they doing this? Are they really having the conversation? Bill decides to tease him back.

“Well kid you may think it was a dream but you _did_ try to kiss me first.”

For a moment Dipper laughs at the memory and then his face drops “Wait what… I didn’t? Wh-at?”

Bill lets out a laugh _he is so adora_ ble. “Really it didn’t count kid I couldn’t feel any of it.”

There was a short pause “Did you want to?”

“Feel it?” Dipper’s hair flops by how quickly he nods. “More than anything.”

The words felt stupid the second they left his mouth but Dipper giggled at them anyway. “We should try it again sometime.”

Bill gives their hands a soft kiss first. Part of him was screaming that this was a bad idea. He wasn’t sure he believed in true love or that couples could actually stay together…. Forever. This was certain to make things awkward down the line. Yet the warm feeling drowned out those thoughts the tingles persuading him to lean forward cupping his chin.

This time there were sparks. The electricity feeling when they touched normally was noting in comparison to this. It was so strong it was hard to focus on anything else. The world was lost around them and all he could pick up on through closed eyes was the brightness of Dippers glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow oh wow would you look at them go!!!!  
> one more chapter left wooo!! what could possibly.....go wrong.... hehe... hehehehehe  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING (AND WAITING) ✿◠‿◠


	13. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defence…. I tried to finish this before I went on vacation…(in july) and then got back to find that my draft was v v bad so started it again and i mean this still isnt perfectttt but shhh i feel bad making you wait any longer and its probably as good as its going to get so!!!  
> enjoy!

Bill’s biggest regret was dying. He recalled quiet vividly just how exhausted he was before he died and could easily say the feeling remained with him much into the afterlife.

Yes there were times, more so _now_ than ever, where he was full of energy and everything was as close to being good as it would be….but his mind was still muddled…. and he still wanted out.

Dipper had made his after life experience more pleasurable but certainly not more preferable. This still wasn’t something he wanted. He still wanted to die, _really die,_ and he was still shocked by his discover that death wasn’t an eternal thoughtless slumber.

For Bill escaping this house meant one of two things could happen….

One being that he will cease exist outside of the field without a human vessel and finally achieve desired state of nothingness.

 Or he continues to exist but is now free to explore the world how he wishes. Now able to go places he never would have had the chance explore as a human…. which in theory would be nice.

However just like with Dipper being able to leave the house would make this all a little better but not something he wanted.

Bill was now realising that he still knew almost nothing. There was that cocky period of time where he felt he was certainly in some way a step up from humans. He had the advantage of being able to see more of the picture then they could but at the end of the day all of his plans are just assumptions. Although he likes to think leaving the house will destroy anything that’s left of him, that’s really just wishful thinking, what happens on the outside is unknown to him.

Either way he wonders a lot though if he should inform Dipper that his hopes are set on really dying as opposed to continuing this almost living. Tell him he was really hoping that ‘out’ would be the end.

Until the point this was all  actually over Bill was more than happy doing what they were doing. Storytelling and sleeping. Bill had lots of stories, Dipper had lots of questions. Mainly being about who lived here before them. In return Dipper would give Bill a rundown of everything he knew about Mabel’s visitors, who were very frequent, she almost never came here alone anymore.

Dipper also really liked pretending to be asleep and Bill really liked how adorable he looked when he did so. It was nice down time for them both that used up zero energy.  Bill hoverer often found himself more space too himself sometimes. This led to him often leaving the kid to follow his sister around while he hid up in the attic.

 Today Bill had left him to watch Mabel and her friend cleaning out Dippers room waiting in the attic until he remerged from the floor boards again.

“We’ve been gathering energy quicker than I thought we would,” He was so bright it was almost blinding. “Maybe Mabel will be able to see us before she leaves for college …. Or at least before the end of this year or school year maybe.”

Bill outstretches his hand waiting for Dipper to accept before pulling him onto the window seat with him “You think so?”

“Yeah I do,” he gives their hands a squeeze “she’s been bringing in so many people and and and as we move further away from the funeral she seems to have more energy than before and so do ….”

Dipper gets distracted by the sound of the tires against the gravel as the car leaves the driveway. Bill runs his hand in the others hair. Attention is briefly acknowledged with a hum but his eyes stay on the car.

“And what’s the plan after that, once she can see us?”

He starts to tilt his head in Bill’s direction but his eyes don’t meet. “Uh well o-o-once we can talk to her I was hoping to help her start looking into ways to take down the field…. I mean if it’s something stupid like a ring of salt in the dirt surly we only have to break part of it to to to get out.” Dipper’s glow dims a little, both of them knew that this energy thing was certainly the right direction just… after they had ‘enough’ there still wasn’t much of a plan. “enchantments however are a little harder to crack if that’s the case.”

“We have time.” He tried to assure.

“Yeah I know we have _years_ to figure it out …it’s just, I would like to talk to her before… you know …she’s like 80 or something.” Dippers face was sour and his smile was forced but Bill tried to smile back first giving a small kiss to his hand

“If anyone can sort it out its you kid, you got me outside didn’t you?”

Dipper rolls his eyes “That wasn’t even that hard.”

“Exactly, for you this should also be a piece of cake.” He gives their hands a squeeze sending some energy his way he was hoping it was subtle but-

“No no no no don’t do that” Dipper retracts “you need energy too, I want her to see you too, I – I-” his voice drops to a whisper “I don’t think she ever really believed in you.”

Bill keeps trying to argue he would become visible faster if collected all the energy himself or at least to the energy Bill didn’t need. As despite having energy apparently being a good thing, it didn’t feel good, it felt heavy and suffocating, he was more than happy to give it up. Right now they had been trying to work evenly so she would be able to see them both at the same time.

“Are you sure kid?” _last time I’ll ask_ he promises himself.

“Promise.” Dipper confirms before leaning in for what appeared to be a innocent kiss but with the small shock it gave off it was clearly the return of the gifted energy.

Maybe it was Dipper, maybe it was all the energy…. But Bill had been having this warm feeling a lot. One that made him feel so happy that he thought he could combust at any given moment. Yet he didn’t know how to bring it up to the other and tried not to think about it too much, honestly it was nice to feel anything.

* * *

Lately it seemed Mabel had gotten used to seeing them. If she was alone she would stroll in clutching her backpack and settle herself down in the living room floor. She would waste no time in retrieving the scrabble form under the couch and begun asking away. If she was with people her voice would be loud and travel slowly between each room. A subtle ‘follow me’ was how Dipper interpreted it.

This time when she got out the car she didn’t skip straight to the entrance but rather waiting leaning against the car door. _Was she crying?_

“Pine tree I don’t think your sisters doing too well?”

She was talking to herself, small mutters, seeming to prepare herself to go into the house, behaviours she hadn’t shown since Dipper had first died.

Dipper joined Bill looking out the window, his dimming not going unnoticed. Bill runs his hand through the others curls “Hey kid I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Although he really wanted to believe him Dipper couldn’t bring himself to. He reaches for the others hand pulling him down through the floor boards with him. They travel down to the living room waiting for a very gloomy Mabel to open the door.

“Dipper ?” she calls her voice was shaking. Today she doesn’t go to get the scrabble she simply sits herself in the middle of the floor.  “Dippppper I – I have to talk to you.”

Bill turns the TV on sitting at the couch, planning to only half listen to the  conversation, he had really thought they’d seen the end of crying Mabel.

Mabel stares in the direction of the tv for a moment, she knew they were here. Dipper was only sat a few feet in front of her but Mabel would be able to tell. She looked distressed but not as much as she did in her first few visits… so maybe it wasn’t that bad.

There was a deep sigh “Mom and dad, mom and dad want- would like me to – to come back to California…..” That’s it she was getting stressed over a vacation trip back ho- “for all my school breaks.”

“What?!” Dipper said regardless of if she could hear him. He could feel Bill’s stare turn to him and see Mabel trying really hard not to continue crying.

“They just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to come back here alone and and and they miss you they keep saying how they wish they they they saw you mmmore and I think , I think they’re scared.”

Sometimes Bill forgot Dipper had a family that actually cared about him, his death was likely harder for them to handle then it was for him to process.

“and and the Grunkles w- want to sue, to to help pay for your … your funeral and they are are really trying to get get this place knocked down at least.” Which is when Bill brought his full attention to the discussion.  I tried to tell them not to but they they won’t budge. It’s not safe here, they don’t want anyone else to have to go through what we did.”

Dipper sat tugging at his hair, Mabel sat hugging her knees and Bill stayed frozen on the couch.

_They can’t really…knock the house down can they?_

 “School starts next week” she whispers “I’ll visit as often as I can until then but, I don’t think I’ll be able to come back again for a while.”

Bill waited for Dipper to say something but he just sat there distraught. Mabel continued to talk almost trying to lighten the mood, saying even if the house wasn’t here she would try and visit when she could. Telling them she would love to help but wasn’t sure if there was any way that she can.

Her visits ends after a short trip upstairs to grab another one of Dippers boxes. They already unpacked the room and had been slowly emptying the house. Maybe they should have seen this coming.

They sat in silence for a long time. Bill wasn’t really an optimistic person but he had been stuck here longer then Dipper  which made him feel like he had to be the one to offer some advice.

“We don’t know what will happen kid- I like to think I always know what will happen but this might work out better for us okay?”

Dipper didn’t look too convinced.

“They may never knock it down, or maybe they will and place a theme park or some apartments here, Mabel could still visit and there would be more people then we could imagine here. If they made this plot of land something useful that would be better for our energy plan anyway doncha think?”

 “I guess.” Dipper shrugs “It’s just we were so close.”

“I know, I know.” He moves to sits beside Dipper “Maybe we’ll get that final push this week, if not she said she’d visit as soon as she could, we may get ahead in that time.

If they were demolishing the house there would be more builders, they took a fair amount from the last set of builders to come by. A small team had come by to restore the floor….It was a temporary fix , they placed three wood beams over the gap so you could walk across the bridge again as well as some beams to support from underneath.

“We were so close.” Dipper repeats.

Squeezing their hands Bill assures “Come on kid you’re smart we’ll figure this out.”

* * *

Figure it out they did not, not yet at least. Dipper wanted to wait it out, Dipper wanted to plan this right and to do that they needed more facts, facts that would reveal themselves as time passed.

Mabel’s visits became daily but were shorter than the other ones. They usually involved her reading or watching television. As the visits were so unexpected the pair had been camping out on the couch a lot recently in fear of missing them.

Discussions varied from childhood memories to existence in general, today Bill finally bring up his strange new feeling he often gets around the other.

Dipper sits up “the tingles?”

He watches the gold man shake his head “No it’s like stronger and warmer, the tingles are still there but they’re just … very quiet.” He most have noticed Dippers still blank face “I sound crazy don’t I?”

“No you don’t.” he attempts to assure.

“but you don’t feel it too?”

Dipper hesitates but whispers “No…What do you think it means, is is is it a bad feeling?”

“That’s why I’m asking you you’re the smart guy.” Bill quickly grabs his hands holding tightly “but no its it’s a good feeling, I love being around you kid, you’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Bill’s smile doubled in response to Dipper’s growing glow.

Dipper chuckles “Warm, happy, tingly, best thing that’s ever happened to me... Maybe its cause you love me.” he teases but that would make sense. Bill runs the idea over a few times in his head feeling lighter than air.

“Yeahhh.”

The boys eyes wide “Yeah?”

“What?” Bill chuckles “Is that a surprise? Did you not know? Do you not love me?”

Dipper gives their hands a tight squeeze  “No no of course I do.” He leans forward to meet Bills smile with a small kiss.

“You’re cute.” The gold man jokes.

He rolls his eyes in reply but in his head Dipper was hoping things would always be like this. The boy give their hands a gentle squeeze, usually Bill would do the same in response but this time the action seemed to go unnoticed. The laughter leaving his lips as he looked down to see the hand sliding through his.

“Bill?” the other opened his eyes blinking confused at Dippers panicked tone.

Dipper became fixated once again on the way their hands move past each other. “is that you or me?” he whispers.

It took a moment for Bill to realise what the problem even was. He lifts his hand to his face, it was defiantly Bill…. Now that Dipper was really looking there were small golden particles floating off of him.

“I think it’s me?” Dipper watches as the gold man pushes his hand through his own shoulder, Dipper mimicked applying pressure to his knees only to further prove something was wrong. Dipper didn’t slip through….They should be solid to each other and to themselves.

“Dipper.” He said just above a whisper. “Dipper I think maybe I’m I’m…” he bit his lip.

“Think you’re what? What could possibly be happening?” he forces a laugh “we-we’re already dead!”

Bill slowly shook his head, “but we cant really exist forever can we?”

He froze making sure Bill was serious. “Yes? Maybe? Wh-why not?”  Dipper made the mistake of trying to grab his hand only to completely slip through it which made the blue boy retract with a small cry. “What what do we do how do I fix this?”

“You already have.” Particles were floating off of all of him now. Dipper could feel himself absorbing the energy Bill was loosing, the usually joyful feeling left him disgusted. 

“Did you know?” Dipper spat. This is what Bill had wanted from day one had he planned this?

Bill almost looked offended by this but kept his cool “the fact that no one’s ever loved me wasn’t really something I dwelled on, if anything it was something I actively avoided thinking about kid.”  
The golden glow was getting softer by the second.

“Please.” Was all Dipper could voice. _Please stay, please don’t leave me, please tell me how to fix this._

The weeks of energy Bill had gathered alongside his own was uncomfortable. He wished he would burst, he doubt it would hurt, even if it did hurt it wouldn’t be more painful than this.

A fading hand brushed under his eye, Dipper tried to meet it but ended up having his own fingers be the ones to brush back the tear.

Desperately searching his empty mind for a way to say goodbye all he could come up with was. “I wish we had more time.”

Bill laughs “We both know that’s a lie.” which was true as although he didn’t want to admit it he was scared Bill would start to hate him over the course of…forever. He didn’t ask to be stuck here and he certainly didn’t ask for Dipper to be stuck with him. It was dawning on him now maybe Bill had been scared too.

At least he knows he loved him up to the end.

“Thanks kid.”  It was barely a whisper, Dipper hated it because without even trying Bill’s voice always use to boom through the room.  He hated how the obnoxiously bright glow of his was barely visible anymore.  He hated how although he use to restrain from staring in these last moments he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other.

Instead Dipper let himself be mesmerised by the movement of their hands. Watching idly as the fingers pass through.  “I love you.” he says again but never gets to hear back an _I love you too._ He was just left to stare at his palm looking for a glow that was now completely gone.

What was worst then the now empty house was just how much he buzzing. His hands were shaking his head was screaming, tears were streaming down his face but he couldn’t bring himself to make a sound.

_No one’s around to hear you now._

* * *

 

He was supposed to get Bill out but not like this. Not like this.

Already he could feel time spinning around him, how long until this is all just a distant backstory he tells someone ? How long until there is someone to tell? Would he _want_ to tell them? He tried to focus on any, any of his fogy distant memories of the other the fact that he couldn’t made him want to scr-

A loud bang caught him off guard.

The door was opened, outside it was pouring…. It certainly wasn’t raining before how long had he been thinking for?

It was Mabel, not a surprise as it was always Mabel. She looked startled though. His attention goes to the box of magazines which was now spilt all over the floor. She was probably here to sit and read while they stole her energy.

“Di-Dipper?”

Which is when he meets his sister’s eyes. There was no doubt that she was looking at him… but how?

She stood frozen , opened mouth and just about ready to dash back out.

 “Please don’t leave.” He cries out….“how how can you see me?” which he knew was a bad question she was likely just as lost as he was when he stumbled upon Bill.

“I can see something?” her voice was shaky holding back a cry. “Is is it really you?”

He stands up “Yes its really me, can you hear me too?”

The water works had started but she was clearly happy “Barely.”

 Trying to understand he stares down at his hands _there was no way she should be able to see me unless….._ the uncomfortable buzz was still strong _, maybe the energy absorbed from Bill…_

“Mabel I need you to help me,” he was scared Bills energy wasn’t enough to keep this going on for too long “Billandiweretalkingandthenhewas tellingmeaboutthisstrangefellingandiwaslike oh maybe you love me butapparentlyhewasonlystuckherebecasuenoonehadlovedhimbeforeand I dotnthinkicandoanotherdayofthis ineddedyoutohelpmeidontwanttobe stuckherewithoutthethethetwoofyo-“

“Slower Dipper slower you’re, fazing in and out.”

He took a deep breath “I told Bill I loved him and now he’s gone, really gone…Mabel you have to help me figure out what I want because I can’t, I can’t stay here stuck here.”

You could see the light click in her head but she knew better then to said ‘I told you so’. She thought Bill had unfinished business from the beginning, it’s not that Dipper didn’t believe her just that Bill was certain he didn’t.

“Well what do you want?”

He lets out a short laugh as if he hasn’t been asking himself that…. But at the same time maybe the need was being overlooked, not something he really thought about… like Bill’s had been.

_Keep It simple_ “Well I wanteddd to get Bill out of here, that was successful and I’m still stuck here.”

It takes her a moment to let the words sink in, she shrugs “Did you really find a way or did you stumble upon it?”

Momentarily he thinks he could shout at her. The energy piled up inside him was buzzing about and agitating him more he had to remind himself that she’s trying to help.

“I wanted you to see me and and and you’re talking to me now.”

Mabel bites her lip “that’s debatable, I can certainly hear you but all I can see is that there is something off about where you are,” she vaguely gestures around his direction “it’s almost like a cloud.”

He runs his hands through his hair; they were never going to figure this out were they?

“but did you really want me to see you before you died? because that’s what this is isn’t it?” she moves closer again “something important that didn’t happen while you were alive?”

Which was a good point. There was no need for Mabel to see him before he died. Plus when he was alive Bill and him had come to some form of conclusion on how to get him out…. That wasn’t left unfinished either. There had to be something else important but the only things that were important in his life were Bill and Mabel…

“I wanted you to see Bill.” This time he did laugh “but that plans a little fucked.”

She forces a smile but over all seemed puzzled “Yeah why did you want me to see him so much?”

Although she couldn’t see it he tosses his hands up in the air “because Mabel I didn’t think you ever believed me! At first I wanted to show you to prove I wasn’t crazy but as time passed he meant so much to me just… I just wanted to share that with you.” He was staring at his hands now “I’ve always shared everything it you.”

“Dipper.” He tone was stern “I believe in fairies and unicorns and that there is a hell of a lot more then we could ever imagine hidden under the sea….  But I honestly thought this was some sort of practical joke on me and you're right, I did think you were crazy…. It just seemed to line up too well, super cheap creepy old house at the end of the street of course its haunted…. as time went I started to realise that something was defiantly go on, and clearly right now there is something going on, but can you fully promise me that Bill was here all a long?”

“I promise you Mabel” he said without missing a beat.

She shrugs looking right at him. “Well then I believe you.”

Which was nice to hear but he didn’t feel any different.

 “No but I didn’t want you to just believe me anymore I want- I wanted you to see him and see how much he meant to me.” Which is when he did start to feel something, it was quiet but it was certainly happy.

“Dipper he’s all you ever talked about! I knew how much he meant to you! Maybe I still doubted it a little but this” she motions at him “this cleared most my suspicions that this was fake the whole time up, he clearly meant the world to you Dipper, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you from the start.”

He felt like he could glowing brighter than the sun. Although she couldn’t see the smiled at here “Don’t be sorry, I would think I was crazy too …. I love you Mabes.”

Everything was fading, it was hard to see he couldn’t comprehend if Mabel was across the room or right next to him he could just about hear her still. “I love you too bro…. does this mean you’re really going to go?”

What reason was there to stay? Mabel was leaving, Bill was gone, and she finally fully believed him. Maybe he was crying, he wasn’t very sure, but he couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. If this was it he understood why Bill kept laughing. He just felt so happy.

“I think so.”

He was fazing in and out more and more, she could barely see him anymore.

It hurt to know that it was real this time when she said _“Good bye.”_ That Dipper was gone and will never again be apart of her life.

Perhaps her parents were right, that all this visiting being unhealthy. This was likely the closure she needed. Maybe now she could start really forgiving herself…..Maybe she could really move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> thank you so much for sticking around - this was fun your kudos and comments meant the world to me and cheered me up a lot throughout this so thank you thank you  
> um yeah idk what else to say ... yeah.... byyyyyye thank you so muchhhh

**Author's Note:**

> YAY hope you like it <3  
> Updates may be quite random but I will try and make them as much as I can :D  
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
